Naruto Rewrite
by SailorMint
Summary: Yep it's a rewrite of Naruto more charicters more clans more justus more of that kick ass fighting that you love. Read and see.
1. Enter Naruto

SailorMint: Hey every one well I'm rewriting the Naruto series but I'll only write down the parts were I changed it. Because it's too troublesome to write out the whole thing if nothing has changed in it . 

Shikamaru: Quote stealer

SailorMint: Who wants to read the disclaimer?

Naruto: I DO: Takes piece of paper: Ahem

**SailorMint does not own any one from Naruto except her OC Ai Hoshino, the Hoshino clan and a few jutsus used by this character… Believe it !**

SailorMint::Twitches when he said believe it: Well enjoy the fan fiction.

Episode 1: Enter Naruto

At the Ninja Academy. Iruka was up at the front of the class room with Naruto tied up on the floor. Iruka was giving him a lecture in front of the class for painting on the Hokage's faces. "Listen Naruto. You've failed the last final exam and the exam before that. You shouldn't be fooling around like that." Naruto just looked away and groaned. And with that Iruka got mad and shouted. "We're going to have a review test for the transformation technique! Those who already passed will have to line up as well!"

The whole class yelled and groaned "What!"

A girl with pink hair that went passed her shoulders and a red bow in her hair, green eyes and was wearing a red dress thingy with black pants underneath. "Haruno Sakura going! Transform!" Sakura said and a white cloud filled the room when it cleared Sakura had transformed into Iruka.

Iruka was writing down stuff on a clip board "Okay."

A cloud appeared again and there stood Sakura "I did it!" Her inner self then popped up "Alright" Inner Sakura said pumping her fist. "Did you see that, Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura asked the raven haired boy with onyx eyes and a blue shirt and white pants. And she walked off to the back of the line.

"Next, Hoshino Ai." A girl who had blond hair and natural pink streaks that also went a little past her shoulders held with a blue bandana, blue eyes, and was wearing a light blue shall with a white shirt underneath and tan pants that went to her knees went to up.

"Hai! Hoshino Ai, Transform." Ai yelled as a puff of smoke filled the area and cleared as she transformed into Iruka.

"Excellent" A puff of smoke once again appeared as Ai transformed back into herself.

"Yah!" She said holding up a victory sign Inner Ai appeared "Ha ha once again I pass with flying colors." Ai then turned and walked away just like Sakura before her.

"Next Uchiha Sasuke."

"Okay." Sasuke said walking up and then there was the poofing sound as Iruka wrote on the clip board.

"All right." Then there was the cloud again and Sasuke was standing there and walked away "Next, Uzumaki Naruto." He was standing in the middle of a boy and a girl the boy had brown hair pulled up into a spiky pigtail and the girl had light blond hair pulled into a long pigtail and had light blue eyes.

The boy was the first to speak "This sucks."

Then the girl spoke "This is all your fault." Both of them were looking at Naruto.

Naruto replied back "Like I care." And walked forward.

A girl who was looking at him from down the line who had short bluish-purplish color and white eyes. That was fumbling with her fingers. Her face had a light blush to it 'Naruto-kun, do your best.' She thought

Naruto said "Transform." As his blue Chakra formed around him and a puff of smoke appeared then there was a naked woman with blond pigtails. Iruka was totally white and his jaw wide open he then went flying back with his nose bleeding. A puff of smoke and there was Naruto laughing. "How was that? I call it the seduction technique."

Ai was sweat dropped over with everyone else 'Here we go again.'

Iruka's head grew big "You idiot! Don't invent such a dumb technique!" Iruka yelled at him.

SailorMint: Well that's the end of this chapter we're going strait into episode three next time because Ai doesn't appear in that episode any way please review.

Sasuke: Yah like they'll review this thing was so short.

SailorMint: Sasuke your so funny.


	2. A Rival? Ai, Sasuke, and Sakura

A rival? Ai, Sasuke and Sakura

Ai was standing in front of a mirror humming. She wasn't wearing her bandana any more and there was a small pig tail that took it's place. She put was putting her forehead protector on. She put a finger to her face and winked. "Alright I look adorable and I'm all set to go." Just then her door opened and a small girl with blond hair in low pigtails and violet eyes opened the door.

"Nee-chan you're going to be late." She said then exiting the room.

"Alright, Alright I'm going." Ai said walking out of her room.

We then join her at Sakura's house. "Hey Sakura-chan let's walk together." She said to her pink haired friend.

"Alright Ai-chan," They walked down the rood together Sakura was in deep thought the whole time. 'Yes I am no longer a student of the academy I am one of Konoha's Kunoichi, Haruno Sakura.' They then heard a voice.

"I'm going," The girl with blond hair and light blue eyes stepped out of the building. She then looked over to the two. "Good morning, Sakura." She then looked at Ai "Hi Ai-chan." She said in a friendlier tone.

"Good morning, Ino." Said in the same non friendly tone.

"Good morning Ino-chan." Ai said in a peppy tone. All three of them were walking together now Ino and Sakura were talking together and Ai wasn't paying much attention.

"I can't believe you graduated." Ino said to Sakura.

"The past doesn't matter anymore. Starting today, all of us are ninjas." She said then looking at Ai and her eyes lowered a bit to see that she didn't hear any thing she said. She then looked back at Ino "I'm not going to lose to you anymore, Ino." She then walked a bit ahead and Ino then walked next to her. Ai had a question mark over her head but walked up to them. Sakura then glared at Ino and walked ahead again and so did Ino. And it kept going in that pattern until they were shoulder to shoulder and they were running so fast a cloud of dust was behind them.

Ai's eyes went wide and she yelled after them "Wait for me!" She said running as fast as they were going trying to catch up.

At the Academy

Naruto was sitting down and grinning. The boy from two days ago (Shikamaru) walked down to were Naruto was sitting. "Why are you here? Today's explanatory meeting is only for those who graduated."

Naruto pointed to his forehead protector "Hey, can you not see this forehead protector? Starting today, I'm also a ninja." Naruto explained. The boy looked at him with disbelieving eyes. "How should I say this… This looks really good on me, eh?"

The camera then zoomed out to the girl with the bluish hair 'Naruto-kun was able to graduate…' We then go to Ino and Sakura who were running down the hall with dust behind them both shoving each other. They opened the door and pushed and shoved.

Until finally they both entered at the same time and spread there arms out and explained "Goal!" And they both painted until they heard another voice.

"WAITTT" Ai then rushed in and bumped into both of them and they all went crashing to the ground. Ino and Sakura just stood back up though to continue there argument.

"I win again, Sakura." Ino said to Sakura

"What are you talking about? My toe entered the class before yours by a centimeter." Sakura said back.

Ai stood up with swirls in her eyes "Thanks for caring." She said sarcastically.

"Are you blind?" Ino asked as the camera went back to Naruto.

He was slightly blushing 'Its Sakura-chan... .' Sakura then turned around She then looked in Naruto's direction 'Sakura-chan's looking at me.' Sakura then smiled and rushed over to were Naruto was sitting.

Ino called after her "Hey Sakura!"

Naruto then stood up "Good morning, Sakura-chan."

Sakura just pushed him out of the way, "Get out my way!" Sakura then stared at Sasuke "Good morning, Sasuke-kun" Sasuke just stared a her "Can I sit next to you?" Sakura asked. Ino then walked down and grabbed Sakura's arm.

"Hey! I'm going to sit next to him." Ino yelled

Sakura just glared back at her "First come first serve. Ai was standing on the other side of Sakura looking at Naruto for a few seconds and then looked back at the other two.

"I came into the class room before you!" Ino yelled. Then Ai put up her hands.

"Hey let's not fight it's just a seat." Ai said sweat dropping at the evil glares Inner Ai then popped up "Sasuke you're going to pay for this." Inner Ai said making a fist.

Looking back at Ino after glaring at Ai she yelled "I did." Then some other girls came into it.

"Hey if that's the case, I did." One of the other girls said.

Then all the others started to yell "I was first." Or "I'm going to sit next to Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke just closed his eyes and went back to his smug position 'How annoying.' He thought silently.

The Hokage was looking through a glass ball which showed him Sasuke and Ai. "So is that them the two top rookies, Uchiha Sasuke and Hoshino Ai?" Someone asked

"That's right." The Hokage answered

"He's a survivor of the Uchiha clan, and she's one of the last descendents of the Hoshino clan." A woman stated.

The ball then went over to where the girls were and Naruto the man with the pointy silver hair asked "Uzumaki Naruto, eh?"

Back to were Naruto was sitting he got a pissed look on his face. Naruto was then in a crouching position in front of Sasuke. The glared at each other.

Sakura then yelled "Naruto! Stop staring at Sasuke-kun!" Naruto looks over to her.

'Sakura-chan…' He thinks 'Everyone is so obsessed with Sasuke… What's so good about him any way?' They both glared at each other and sparks were coming out of there eyes.

The girls were yelling "Sasuke-kun beat him up." Ai was just standing with a question mark over her head 'Why do I have the feeling something bad is going to happen.' She thought.

And sure enough someone hit the back of Naruto with his elbow. All the girls then stood with wide eyes "Eh…" Sakura started. The two of them accidentally kissed.

Sakura then yelled and in the back ground there was an explosion. Ai just stood there with wide eyes "Ai-chan are you alright?" Ino asked waving a hand over her face. "I think she fainted with her eyes open. Ai-chan snap out of it." Ino began shaking her but no avail.

Inner Sakura was yelling during that "Damn it! I was supposed to get Sasuke-kun's first kiss" Inner Sakura said pumping her fist. The two then pulled apart both of them had there tongs out and holding there necks.

"Naruto I'm going to kill you…" Sasuke said as they were both holding there necks.

"My mouth's going to rot..." Naruto said after Sasuke the bay that pushed him then asked.

"Is it my fault?" As he stared with wide eyes.

"I sense danger." Naruto said opening his eyes he then looked over sweating all the girls stood there glaring at him.

"Naruto… you…" Sakura began Naruto then tried to defend himself.

"It was an accident." He said then he put his hands up and said it again "It was an accident." Sakura then began to crack her knuckles.

"Your annoying." Sakura said with a really pissed off face. Naruto then was scared about what was going to happen.

We then go back to the Hokage all the people looking with odd eyes. "As usual, Naruto's being the center of trouble." The Hokage said.

And we go back to the class room with Iruka at the front "Starting today, you are all official ninjas, but…You are all still new Genins. It's going to be harder from here." Naruto was all beat up with bumps and bruises on him. "You all will be in a group of four, where you will accomplish missions under a Jounin teacher." Naruto then opened his eye as much as he could and the girls all had a shocked looks.

'A group of four.' They thought. "I wonder who's going to be in Sasuke-kun's team." Ino said to Sakura.

"I don't know." Sakura replied. Sakura glared at Ino Inner Sakura then popped up with fire in her back ground "Damn it, I'm the one who's going to team up with him of course."

Sasuke then thought 'A group of four? That's only going to burden me.'

Ai was thinking 'Please don't pair me up with Sasuke all the other girls will hate me I don't even like him.' Ai had her hands clasped together.

And Naruto was thinking 'First, Sakura-chan, then the others will be… I can live with anyone else as long as it's not Sasuke.'

"We've arranged the groups such that overall abilities are equivalent. I will now announce them." Iruka said.

A wile later "Next, 7th group." Iruka began to announce "Uzumaki Naruto." Camera goes to Naruto "Haruno Sakura." The shows Sakura

There was a few moments of silence and then Naruto then stood up and shouted "Yatta!" Sakura then put her head down.

'I'm with Naruto…?' She thought

"Uchiha Sasuke." Then it was Sakura's turn to get up and shout which she did "And Hoshino Ai." Sakura then screamed Yatta again.

Ai just looked away for a moment to think 'Huh didn't Iruka-sensei say that he was going to balance the teams but could that mean?' She looked over at Sakura and Naruto 'Are they really that weak?'

Naruto had his head down 'I'm with Sasuke…?' He thought

Then we go over to the girl with blue hair again 'So I'm in a different group than Naruto-kun and Ai-chan.'

"Next, 8th group." Iruka began "Hyuuga Hinata." It stayed on the girl.

"Y-yes." She stuttered

"Inuzaka Kiba." We then flashed to a boy who was wearing a jacket and his hood over his head he also had purple lines going down his face. "Aburame Shino." We now go to a boy he wore black shades and had wild brown hair and a shirt that covered his face. "Tori Kigali." We now see a girl brown hair that was in a braid and the hair in the front were held together in two red beads she had hazel eyes..

Sakura was busy making a victory sign to Ino who was getting pissed "Why do you get to be with him!" She asked Sakura You could hear Iruka say Next, 9th group in the background. Wile Sakura's inner personality popped up "Alright love prevails!"

The boy with the spiky pig tail then asked "Why do girls like such a guy anyway?"

"Don't even know that, Shikamaru?" Ino asked

"I'm not a girl." Shikamaru stated

Ino stared at him and sighed "That's why you're not popular. I wouldn't want to team up with a guy like you."

"10th group, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru." Ino then had a shocked look on her face.

"Looks like you have to team up with me." Shikamaru said sending a smug look.

"Akimichi Chouji." We then go to the chubby guy who's eating potato chips."

Ino then put her hands on her head 'And a fatty.'

"And… Nekogami Kisa." We then see a girl with orange hair green eyes that seem to look like cat eyes.

Ino's face got even more worried 'And the creepy cat eyed girl'

"That's it for the groups." Naruto then stood up and pointed a finger at Sasuke.

"Iruka-sensei" Naruto yelled "Why do I have to get paired up with this guy?"

"Sasuke graduated with the highest scores and you had the worst scores This happened because we want to evenly divide abilities between the groups."

"Don't pull my leg, blockhead." Sasuke said to Naruto Ai then looked over to Sasuke.

"What did you say." Naruto yelled at him.

"You want to fight blockhead." Sasuke asked

"Blockhead1? Why you…"

"Hey guys calm down there's no point in fighting about this." Ai said trying to calm them down.

"I'm going to introduce the Jounin teachers in the afternoon. Meeting adjourned till then."

Sakura then walked outside looking around "Sasuke-kun!" She yelled "Were did he go?" She said looking around some more "I wanted to eat together since we're in the same group now."

Naruto then came up behind her "Sakura-chan! Let's eat lunch together since we're in the same group now!" Naruto yelled

"Why do I have to eat lunch with you?" Sakura asked

"But, but were in the same group so…"

"Your annoying." Sakura simply stated and then began to walk away calling out "Sasuke-kun where are you?" Naruto then put out his hand.

"Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan I over packed my lunch and…." Ai was carrying a large lunch box she then looked out from behind it and saw that no one was there "Eh I could have… have I become invisible and not know it?" Ai asked herself.

Ino's team had just finished their talk with some complaints from Kisa. Then we Ai comes in. "Well at least some people enjoy my cocking" Ai said looking over at Team 10 who she had given the food to.

"I don't see who wouldn't your food is even better then my mom's." Ino said chewing down on the food. Ino then looked up "You were depressed again weren't you so what was it this time?" Ai then had a gloomy look.

"Uh oh." Shikamaru said looking at her.

Kisa then sneered "Looks like boy problems again." Ai then stood up

"I'm going to go find my team." They all waved good bye. The team then saw Naruto go in and attacked Sasuke. And after that scene Kisa then asked.

"You know wasn't Ai just looking for them?" Kisa asked. They all nodded "Well at least we got a free lunch thanks to them." Kisa said smiling.

We then go to Sakura and 'Sasuke' sitting on a bench together. 'Sasuke' just asked "What do you think of Naruto?"

"He's become accustom to interfering with my love. He's having fun looking at me having trouble. Naruto knows nothing about me. He's just annoying. I just want you to accept me, Sasuke-kun."

"Just for me to accept you?" 'Sasuke' Asked

"I'll do anything…" Sakura then lent in towards him.

Ai was now walking down a hall way she then heard a noise from inside a room and she opened the door and looked down to see Sasuke tied up "Eh? Sasuke-kun why are you tied up?" She asked untying the ropes. "Damn there tied tight."

Annnnddd we go back to Sakura and Sasuke/Naruto "I'm desperate." She mumbles

Naruto's thinking 'I finally know why… I like Sakura-chan so much.' The his stomach had a turning he then got up and ran away.

"What's wrong?" Sakura called after him

"I'll be right back." Naruto/Sasuke said

"Sasuke-kun is such a shy guy." Sakura said still blushing she put a finger to her mouth "I wonder if he needs time to settle his feelings?"

Back to Sasuke and Ai "Aha I finally united it." Sasuke then sat up.

"Ug I'm going to kill him." Sasuke then jumped out of the window.

"Hey wait a second." Ai then put her arms on her hips "A thank you would have been nice." Ai said glaring.

We now go to Sakura and the real Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun your back," Sakura cried happily

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Changing the subject again? Forget about Naruto. All he does is pick quarrels with you. It's probably because he's such an irregular childhood. Oh yeah, you know how he doesn't have parents, right?" Sakura said.

Sasuke then sent her a cold glare. As Sakura continued "He's always doing selfish things. My parents would scold at me if I do such those things. If your alone, your parents wouldn't get mad at you. That's why he's so selfish."

"The solitude…" Sasuke spoke Sakura asked "What?" "You can't even compare it to the level of were your parents get mad at you." Sakura pulled her hand up "What's the matter?" Sasuke then turned his head toward her "You're annoying." Sakura just stood stunned as Sasuke walked away.

After awhile Sakura was still sitting there 'You're annoying hu?' Sakura thought 'I see Naruto must have felt the same way. "Maybe I can be nicer now."

"Hey Sakura-chan why are you talking to your self?" Ai asked "You know all of you have been avoiding me today and I don't know if I like it." Ai said annoyed

"Oh I'm sorry Ai-chan I didn't mean to I'll make it up to you somehow." Sakura with her hands together.

"It's alright I found a way to occupy my self." Ai said sitting down. "All you missed out on was the lunch I made."

Sakura's face went pale and she lowered her head 'Aww man she makes the best octopus balls.'

"Aww don't get upset." Ai said with her hands up "Hu? Oh hey there's Naruto-kun." Ai said

Sakura then stood up waving "Let's go back to the class room Naruto."

"Sakura-chan?" Odd thoughts were going through Naruto's head and he thought Sasuke transformed into Sakura to get him back. Naruto's stomic the made a grumble sound again and then he ran off to the bathroom.

Ai looked after him "What's up with him." She then looked back at Sakura who had a mad face on.

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT!" Sakura yelled

"Ehhh Sakura-chan why are you mad all of a sudden?" Ai asked

And fade out

**Sailor Mint: **You all better Appreciate this do you know how many times I had to watch this episode to make sure I got all the words right let's just say a lot and this is 9 freaken pages long.

**Ai:** You should calm down

**Sailor Mint: **Ohhh I'll calm down when I get a good review Now I want you all to think realy hard about what you think of this chapter 

**Sasuke: **Someone please clam her down with some reviews.


	3. The trial! The Survival Training

**Sailor Mint: **God this took longer to do then I expected

**Sasuke: **you're the one who put off doing this

**Sailor Mint: **What ever Sakura you're up :Hands her the paper:

**Sakura: Sailor Mint does not own Naruto or any of the characters except her fan made ones and ummm hey what does this say? WHAT my cloths are very fashionable.**

**Sailor Mint: **Hey it was a joke god touchy are we.

* * *

The trial! The Survival Maneuver. 

"He's late." Naruto said inside the class room he was looking out the door wile Sakura was leaning against the desks/risers things. Sasuke was sitting down on the other side and Ai was sitting next to Sakura.

"Naruto, why don't you sit still." Sakura said staring at Naruto who was still looking outside the room.

"But why is the teacher for our 7th group the only one late?" Naruto asked "All the other groups went somewhere with their new teachers already and Iruka-sensei already went home!" Naruto stated

"That's not very important." Sakura replied Ai then took this moment to speak up.

"Yah maybe our teacher forgot or something." Ai said with her finger pointed up and a smile on her face.

"Not every one is like you." Sakura said lowering her eyes at her. Ai sweat dropped and gave a nevus laugh. They then heard Naruto doing something and looked at him putting a calk eraser in the door. "Hey, what are you doing, Naruto?" Sakura asked. The two of them walked over to him.

"It's his fault for being late." Naruto said jumping off the stool he used to reach the top of the door.

"Geez, it's your own fault if you get in trouble." Sakura said with her hands on her waists Inner Sakura then popped up with a wide grin "I like these kind of tricks!"

Sasuke finally spoke up "A Jounin isn't going to fall for a plain old booby trap like that." Sasuke said in his all knowing voice.

"Yeah! Naruto, you're so stupid." Sakura said

"Yeah, I mean there should be a water bucket there instead." Ai said in the same tone as every one else.

Sakura's eyes went wide and looked at her "Y-you can't be serious." Sakura said in a disbelieving voice. Then a hand went to open the door. A man with a mask and spiky grey hair and his headband over his left eye started to walk in as the eraser fell on his head.

Naruto right away started laughing "He fell for it! He fell for it!" he said as he continued laughing

"I'm sorry, Sensei, I tried to stop him, but Naruto didn't listen to me." Inner Sakura then popped in and gave two thumbs up "Okay!"

"I didn't." Ai said still smiling and then Inner Ai came in "Humph, I still think it would have been funnier with the water bucket."

Sasuke sweat dropped at Ai's honesty and then want back at his original thoughts 'For real? Is he really a Jounin?'

The man then picked up the chalk eraser "How should I say this… My first impressions of you guys are…" He put a hand to his then he simply said "I hate you." And a dark cloud hung over every ones head.

Outside

"Let's see, why don't we introduce yourselves."

"Introduce ourselves? What should we say?" Sakura asked

"What you like, hate, your dreams, and hobbies. Something like that."

"Hey, hey. Why don't you introduce yourself first, Sensei." Said Naruto.

"Me?" He asked pointing to himself "I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes or dislikes." Ai, Sakura and Naruto were surprised by this. "As for my dream… I have few hobbies." Kakashi finished

"So all we found out was his name." Sakura whispered to the others Ai and Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Now it's your turn, you first." He turned in Naruto's direction.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto started he was also playing around with his head band "I like a cup ramen. But I also like the Ramen at Ichiraku that Iruka-sensei bought for me even more. I hate the three minutes that I have to wait after I put the hot water. My hobby is to eat and compare cup ramens! And my dream is to become greater then the Hokages! I'm going to make all the villagers recognize my existence."

'I see. He grew up in an interesting way.' Kakashi thought "Okay next."

"I'm Haruno Sakura! I like… well, the person I like is…" She glances over at Sasuke "And my hobby is… well my dream is to…" She keeps glancing over at Sasuke and then gives out a girly scream.

"And? What do you hate?" Kakashi asked

"Naruto.' Was her simple answer Naruto was very upset at this and Ai had a question mark over her head.

'Girls at her age must be more interested in love than ninja training, the other one is probably the same way.' Kakashi though to himself "Okay now the other guy."

Sakura seemed excited that it was Sasuke's turn "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things that I hate, and there aren't a lot of things that I like." Sakura looked surprised "Also, I have an ambition that I have no intention to leave as just a dream. The revival of my clan, and to… kill a certain man." And then there was silence

Naruto looked disturbed 'I hope he's not referring to me.'

Sakura was flushed 'Sasuke-kun IS cool.'

Kakashi looked serious 'Just as I thought… '

And Ai was well 'Wow the sky sure is blue today and eh I was supposed to be listening wasn't I?' being Ai

"Alright now for the last girl." Kakashi said

"Well my name is Hoshino Ai. I like cooking, reading, and training. I hate anyone who hates me. My hobby is match making. And my dream is to make something as a ninja." Ai said although when she spoke it was more in a laid back tone.

'Well I guess she's not as bad as the other one.' Kakashi then spoke "Alright, you four all have unique personalities. I like that. We're going to begin a mission starting tomorrow."

Naruto then put a hand to his head "What kind of mission is that, sir?"

"First were going to do something that we five can do."

"What what what, what is it?" Naruto asked being his hyper self

"Survival training." Kakashi answered

"Survival training?" Naruto asked

"Why are we going to train when it's a mission?" Sakura asked "We had plenty of training back at the academy."

"This is no ordinary training." Kakashi answered

"Then what kind of training is it?" Naruto asked

Kakashi began to chuckle "What the hell is up with him?" Inner Ai screamed

"Hey, what's so funny, Sensei?" Sakura asked there was a slight redness to her cheeks and her arms were oddly crossed.

Kakashi was still laughing he then put one hand up "Well, let's say this, I'm sure you four are going to be surprised." He said as his hand went back and forth.

"Hu?" Naruto as always was lost

Kakashi's face then became dark and he had a hand on his face "Out of the 36 graduates, only twelve are going to become Genins. The other 24 will be sent back to the academy. In other words, this training is going to be a very hard test with a drop out rate of 66. "

Cool screen affect With Naruto looking shocked, Sakura looking discouraged, Sasuke well looked like Sasuke, and Ai just looked board out of her mind.

"See? You four are surprised!" Kakashi said though he wasn't so sure about Ai though

"No way! I went through so much trouble… Then what was the final exam for?" Of course Naruto was the first one to shout out

"That? It just picks out those who are qualified to become Genin." Kakashi simply answered.

"What!"

"Anyway, I'm going to determine whether you pass or fail tomorrow at the training grounds. Bring your training equipment and meet at 5 A.M!"

Naruto was shaking 'I'm not going to get dropped by a thing like this. I have to make him recognize my abilities, for real.'

Sakura was also shaking but not as much as Naruto 'If I fail this test, I'm going to be separated from Sasuke-kun. This is a trail of love!'

Ai had a look of determination 'Bring it.'

Sasuke just pulled his hands away from his face and tightened his hands tighter.

Kakashi raised his hand in the air "Now then, meeting over." He then put his hand back down and looked back at them "Oh yeah, and don't eat breakfast." He then got a serious tone "You're going to through up if you do."

Early the Next Morning

They all were walking down paths to the meeting place Naruto on the one going down Sasuke on the one going up and Ai and Sakura on the one going to the right.

"Good Morning…" Sakura said rubbing her eyes and Ai stretched and yawned

Naruto had his head down and his eyes closed with a hand in front of him "Hey…"

Sasuke said nothing and looked like he wasn't tired ether. And so the waited and waited and the sun rose and they waited some more Naruto was asleep sitting down and they were still waiting Sakura, Ai and Naruto were sitting down wile Sasuke was still standing then sun was almost half way in the sky now

"Hi fellows. Good morning." Kakashi had his hand up in a wave

Naruto, Ai and Sakura then yelled "You're late!" Sasuke just had his arms crossed

"A black cat crossed my path, so…" His hands narrating the story They all growled at him. He then put is hand up to his masked face and coughed "Let's move on… " He then walked over to a stump and put a clock down on it "Alarm set at 12 PM. " He said pressing the button down they all blinked as he held three bells in front of him "Today's topic is to get one of these bells from me." He jingled the bells "Whoever can't will have no lunch."

"What?"

"I'm going to tie you there, and eat lunch in front of you." He said pointing to the stumps

Everyone's stomach growled even Sasuke looked unhappier then usual. Sasuke thought 'So that's why he said…'

'… don't eat breakfast.' Sakura thought Ai was looking at the others

'Oh oh I knew there was something I forgot not to do today.'

Sakura then spoke up "But wait, why are there only three bells?" She said holding up three fingers.

Even though you couldn't see it Kakashi smiled underneath his mask "Since there's only three, at least one will have to be tied to the log. That person will fail since he failed to complete the mission." He jingled the bells back and forth "The person will go back to the academy." All them then looked determined "It might be just one or all four. You can use your shuriken. You won't be able to get this unless you have the will to kill me." He then closed his fist around the bells.

"But that's too dangerous, Sensei." Sakura exclaimed

"Yeah! You couldn't even doge that chalk eraser!" Naruto said with his hands behind his head.

"In society, those who don't have many abilities tend to complain more." Kakashi said back to them "Just ignore the guy with the lowest score." Naruto then stared back at him "We're going to start after I say "Ready, start."

Naruto then had really pissed off face 'Guy with the lowest scores… blockhead' he then pulled out a kunai and was about to through it at Kakashi but then Kakashi grabbed him by the hand.

Every one then started at what happened. Kakashi had Naruto's hand that held the Kunai knife pointed towards the back of Naruto's head. "Don't get so hasty. I didn't say "Start", yet" Every one then backed away and Kakashi released Naruto.

Sakura blinked 'No way… I couldn't see him at all.'

Sasuke eyes lowered 'So this is a Jounin…'

Ai blinked at few times 'He's fast…'

Kakashi then spoke up again "But it looks like you have the will to kill me now." And he chuckled "I think I can finally start liking you four. We're going to start." Every one got into a ready position "Ready, Start." And every one took off.

'A basic for a ninja is to conceal his presence and hide.' Kakashi thought Sasuke was hiding in a tree Sakura was under a bush and Ai was in another tree some were. 'Good, everyone is hidden nicely…' He had a hand on the back of his head but then he looked up Naruto was standing there with his arms crossed

"Let's have a match fair and square!" Naruto yelled Kakashi then got a I-spoke-to-soon look. And Sasuke was thinking 'That idiot.'

"Hey aren't you a little weird compared to the rest?" Kakashi asked

"What's weird is your hair style!" Naruto replied he had one eye closed yah great comeback (Sarcasm) He then charged at Kakashi. And Kakashi went into his bag. Naruto saw this and stepped back from him.

"Ninja tactic know-how number one, taijustu. I'll teach you that first." He then began to pull out what he was reaching in his bag.

'Isn't taijustu how a ninja fights in hand-to-hand without weapons? But is he going to use a weapon?' Naruto thought. Kakashi then pulled out an orange book entitled 'Flirting Paradise' Naruto looked confused and his mouth opened.

Ai was in the tree's watching this, her eyes were wide and twitching and Inner Sakura then screamed "O my god my sensei is a perv!" Inner Ai said pointing at him.

"What's the matter? Come and get me." Kakashi said

"But, um, um… Why did you take out a book?" Naruto asked

"Why? I got curious as to how the story is going to develop." He said reading the book. "Don't worry about it. It's the same whether I read this or not."

Naruto made a fist a this and charged at him "I'm going to pound you!" Naruto yelled. He went to pound him in the face but Kakashi blocked it with one hand. "Damn Roundhouse kick!" Kakashi then ducked "Ahh, damn it!" he then punched the air for Kakashi was now behind him.

"A ninja should not let the enemy get behind him multiple times, idiot." Kakashi said with his hands now in a hand seal.

Sakura saw this 'His hand posture is a… The seal of the tiger? Is he going to use a high ninjustu against Naruto?'

Sasuke was wondering something similar to that 'That seal is for… Fire elements. That teacher isn't just going to run around?'

Ai was thinking the same thing 'Is he really going to use a high ninjustu? I'm not completely positive he did say he was going to use taijustu after all.'

Sakura then yelled "Naruto, run! You're going to die!" Naruto looked over confused in her direction.

"You're too late." Naruto the looked back Kakashi had a gleam in his eye "Hidden village of Konoha's secret taijustu master art…!" Kakashi then gave him a but poke and Naruto went flying "A Thousand Years of Pain!"

Sakura's eyes were narrowed and she had a light blush to her face "Oh, it wasn't a ninjustu." She mumbled

Sasuke's eyes were closed and his hand on the tree trunk "Two idiots." He mumbled

Ai looked paranoid "I'm mentally disturbed." She mumbled as well.

Naruto then fell into the river Kakashi then took out his book again "Let's see…" Sasuke watched him and he reached for his kunai holster. Sakura watched carefully.

'His strength is do unfair. What are we supposed to do?' Sakura thought. Ai stretched a bit.

'Hmmm there's not way I can take him on my own…. Wait a minute.' Ai pondered this.

Naruto was in the river sinking slightly you could hear a gurgling sound. 'Damn it… it wasn't supposed to end like this…' He then swam upwards to the surface.

Two shurican then came out of the water. Every one looked at this. Kakashi then caught then on two of his fingers. Sasuke then let his hand drop away from his kunai holster.

Naruto climbed out of the river coughing "What's the matter? You won't get any lunch if you don't get a bell by noon."

"I already know!" Naruto replied

"You said you're going to exceed the Hokages, but you're actions say otherwise." Naruto's stomach then growled.

"Damn it! Damn it! I can still fight even if I'm hungry!" At that Sasuke's stomach grumbled he had slits for eyes and he was slightly blushing. Sakura looked bad she seemed even worse off then the others.

'I also skipped diner last night. I should not have tried to go on a diet.' She wined in her head.

Ai's stomach didn't growl 'I really wish I remembered not to eat breakfast today.'

Naruto was still sitting on the ground and he waved his arms above his head "I was just off guard a while ago!" He yelled "Damn it, I'm so hungry so my powers are…But I have to get a bell no matter what." His stomach growled again. "I can't… I can't fail in a place like this no matter what!" He was glaring at Kakashi and then there was some movement in the water. "I'm going to become a ninja." And then we see some Naruto clones jump out of the water "Security is your greatest enemy! This is my best technique, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Skill)"

Sakura watched this with wide eyes 'There's seven Narutos…?' She watched as they ran and then realized something her eyes went wider 'What? They're not afterimages. They're all real.' Sasuke and Ai watched this from above.

All of the Narutos ran at Kakashi who seemed to just pay attention "Shadow replications instead of just a replication?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow 'It must be the forbidden technique he used to beat Mizuki.' Kakashi thought 'Assuming from his abilities, her can only use that for about a minute.' The Narutos got closer 'Even though he talks big, Naruto is still Naruto. He can't get me with that technique.' And the bells jingled a bit "What? from behind?" One of the Narutos got Kakashi from behind.

Now we see every one shocked at this and well…. Ai wasn't in the tree anymore

"A ninja shouldn't let the enemy get behind him, right, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked all the clones were holding him down. "I used the shadow replication let one sneak out from the lower part of the river, and made it sneak behind you!" Naruto then went charging in for the kill "I'm going to make you pay for that attack on my butt!"

Sakura watched in amazement 'Naruto's pretty good.'

Ai then asked Sasuke "He's getting better hu?" She was now sitting the branch opposite him.

Sasuke was thinking about Naruto's plan before Ai asked him the question which caused him to do a double take. 'What, what the when did she get here.'

Alright what happened well when Naruto went to punch Kakashi he actually punched a clone. This caused Sakura to be confused. Naruto thought that Kakashi transformed into him so then all the clones started punching each other then the jutsu was undone which mean Naruto was standing in a clearing beaten to a pulp. Sakura thought her looked uncool. Sasuke thought Naruto was an Idiot and Ai was thinking of…. Elevator music? Yatta Yatta Naruto got stuck in an obvious trap. Kakashi lectured him

(Confused... Read the manga or Watch the anime)

Sasuke then threw Kunai and Shuriken at Him Ai then freaked out at this action and was now hanging from her branch like a sloth. "What in bloody hell were you thinking?" She asked as she watched Kakashi get hit. And then we fade out.

* * *

Sailor Mint: Guuuu finally (Passes out) 

Ai: I think she's dead (Pokes her) Oh yah the author wanted to Show you all what I looked like well here's a picture that her friend drew.

i3. tinypic. com/ wa25fm. jpg

just don't add the spaces.

Sasuke:Just reveiw


	4. Fail? Kakashi’s Conclusion

**Sailor Mint: **Alright you readers out there who all think I'm sticking to the normal plat when I'm actually not.

**Sasuke: **What are you talking about?

**Sailor Mint: **Oh you'll all see but you'll all have to wait a couple of chapters MWHHHAAAAA

**Sasuke: **Oooaaaakkkkkkyyyyyy anyway **Sailor Mint does not own any of the characters from Naruto except the ones she made up

* * *

**

_Opening _

_Naruto was hanging upside down from a tree while Kakashi went to get the bell he dropped "Use your techniques after thinking carefully. That's why it was used to your disadvantage. And…" Kakashi threw the bell up and caught it "Don't fall for such an obvious trap, stupid." Naruto was really pissed and started to struggle still upside down "Ninjas need to think beyond the normal."_

"_I already know." Naruto yelled back waving his arms around _

"_I'm telling you this because you don't, got it?" While Kakashi was lacquering, Sasuke then looked at him more closely and Ai stared at him questionably. Kakashi continued "Your movements are filled with unnecessary motions."_

'_This is my chance' thought Sasuke He pulled out shuriken and kunai and threw them towards Kakashi 'He finally dropped his guard!' Ai surprised by this was now hanging from the branch like a sloth. _

"_You're so… Oh…?" He was hit by the weapons. Sakura's mouth opened _

_Naruto panicked "He got hit! Sasuke over did it."_

_And Ai asked him "Sasuke what in bloody hell were you thinking?" She yelled still in a hanging position. _

Sasuke's eyes widened as Kakashi had used a replacement jutsu. He then later took off knowing Kakashi probably found him and Sakura took off after him. However Ai was still hanging on the branch her eyes like slits "Welllll this may be a predicament."

**?Fail? Kakashi's Conclusion**

After a few seconds Ai got down going to help Naruto "Ano? Naruto-kun do you need help?" She asked

"Nope I've got everything under control." He said cutting the rope and then landed on the ground only to be snagged up again

Ai sweat dropped "Are you sure?" Naruto was to busy pulling a tantrum to answer "Well anyway I have an idea how to beat sensei it will only take a moment of your time to explain you see I know we can't beat him on our own so if weee…." She looked up to see Naruto snoring "NARUTO are you listening?" She asked

"HU what did you say something?" Naruto asked Ai's color then drained from her as a cloud came over her head and she then walked into the forest "Hu? I wonder what was up with her.

When Ai was a distance away she then took a deep breath in and started banging her head on a tree for a few seconds "Okay now that that is done… time to." She then heard Sakura's scream. Ai covered her ears 'AHHHHH my ears are going to bleed.'

"Hello Ai." Said a voice behind her that belonged to Kakashi

Ai stiffened and turned around slowly "Heh heh heh um hi sensei." She said nervously

Kakashi stared at her 'Boy is this one is weird.' "Come at me went ever your ready." He was still reading his book.

Ai then thought for a minute 'Alright time to go to plan A.' She walks up to him "Kakashi-sensei can I have a bell please?" She asked with sparkles in her eyes

Kakashi looked up from his book for only a second "Are you serious?" He asked Ai nodded her head. Kakashi turned the page then came his simple reply "No.." Ai then fell anime style.

'Alright time for plan B.' she thought standing up 'When plan A fails…' She then took off with a dust cloud behind her 'Run Away like heck.' She screamed in her head.

Kakashi stared after her '… I'm not even going to bother.' He then took off in another direction.

Somewhere else

Ai was panting 'Huff huff huff I think I lost him…Hu?' She stared at the clearing Sakura was laying down out cold "Ooookaaayyy." She started poking Sakura and there was no reply.

A few moments later

Ai was dragging Sakura by the legs "Man girl you really do need this diet." She said to no one in particular

She then dragged Sakura into another clearing and she saw Sasuke's head sticking out of the ground "So sensei got you to hu?" She asked

Sasuke now had a really mad face "Shut up." He snapped at her.

"What ever I'll help you out." She took out a Kunai and started digging around him "Damn your down deep… Hey have we done this before?" She asked Sasuke glared at her.

Sakura sat up and looked over when she saw Sasuke's head she paled and fainted again

"What's up with her?" Sasuke asked

"No clue." Was Ai's reply

A few seconds later

Ai had seceded in getting Sasuke out "Well there's a few minutes before lunch I'm going." Sasuke said standing up

Ai was poking Sakura "Hu? What hey wait a minute, what makes you think you can get a bell in such a short time?" She asked.

"A few minutes ago I touched one next time I'll get one."

"Really good for you!" Ai said with a fake smile Inner Ai popped up scowling "Cha yah I'll believe that." Inner Ai said sarcastically

"Listen Sasuke we're all almost out of time you see I have a plan to get a bell but I'm not sure it'll work so if it doesn't… hey there's always next time." She said with a nervous smile. Sasuke glared at her. Her smile went into a frown as she stared confused at him.

"Only I can kill that man.." The wind was blowing

"Huh… kill who?" She asked

"I was crying at the time…

"Nani? Crying?" Ai was really confused 'Okay Sasuke is really out of it today'

"My..."

"Sasuke what are you talking about? Your beginning to creep me out."

"I'm an avenger. I must become stronger then him. I don't have time to stumble here."

Ai's eye twitched and Inner Ai popped out "FOR Pete's sake who is this guy he keeps talking about." Inner Ai yelled. Ai then heard the bell ringing.

"Damn it I wasted my time talking." He then walked off

Ai blinked a few times and went to go wake Sakura

Later At the stumps

Every one's stomach growled except Ai's, Naruto was tied up and every one was sitting around him. Kakashi stood with his arms crossed "Your stomachs are growling, eh?" Kakashi then put a finger up "By the way, about the results of this training… None of you need to return to the Ninja Academy." Naruto smiled.

Sakura was confused "Nani? But all I did was faint. Was that okay?" Inner Sakura then popped up "Alright, Damn it!"

Sasuke smirked as he sat on the ground. Ai was now leaning on another stump with her arms behind her head 'Alright step one rise up there hopes now here comes step two… crush there dreams.'

Sakura was jumping up and down and Naruto was waving his legs "Does that mean all of us?"

Kakashi's visible eye closed "Yeah, you four… Should quit being ninjas." Kakashi said the last part sternly. Naruto and Sakura stopped with all the commotion.

"Quit being ninjas? What do you mean?" Naruto kicked his feet back and forth "We couldn't get a bell, but why do you say we should quit!"

Kakashi had his hands on his hips "It's because you four are just kids who don't even deserve to be ninjas." Sasuke narrowed his eyes and took of at Kakashi.

Every ones eyes widened and Kakashi was now sitting on top of Sasuke "See? You are all just kids." Surprisingly Sakura didn't say anything about this. "Do you guys think being a ninja is easy?" Every ones eyes widened again at this "Why do you think we're training by breaking up into groups?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked

"In other words is seems Ai is the only one who knows the answer to this test."

Everyone looked at Ai "The answer?" Naruto asked

"That's right. The answer that determines whether you pass or fail." Kakashi then looked at Ai "Ai would you care to explain to them the answer?" Kakashi asked

Ai gulped "The answer to the test was… teamwork." Ai said in a down tone.

The other Genins were shocked at this "You mean, cooperate with each other?" Sakura asked.

"That's right And if any of you listened to Ai then all of you come at me at once then maybe you could have gotten a bell. But that's to bad." Kakashi explained

Sakura stared at the three bells 'Wait…' "Why do we need to use teamwork when there are only three bells? If four people work hard to get it, one person will have to bite the bullet. A group conflict will occur instead of teamwork."

"Of course. This teat tries to put you three against each other." Naruto and Sakura were really confused now "In this situation, we select those who can prioritize teamwork before themselves. That was the purpose, but all of you were pathetic."

"Sakura!" Sakura was shocked "You cared about Sasuke more then the others, even though Naruto was right in front of you and you didn't know were Sasuke was." Sakura lowered her head.

"Naruto! All you did was work on your own." Naruto closed his eyes

"Ai! You knew the answer but you didn't speak out for yourself and let everyone walk all over you." Ai looked down at the ground.

Kakashi then put more wait on Sasuke's head "And you assumed that every one else were only going to burden you and did everything yourself." Kakashi then looked at every one "Missions are done in groups. It's true ninja's need well-developed individual abilities, but it's teamwork that is much more important. An individual action that disrupts the teamwork will result in danger or even death for the teammates." Kakashi then reached into his bag "For example…" He pulled out a kunai and put it at Sasuke's thought "Sakura! Kill Naruto, or Sasuke's going to die!"

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked back and forth between Kakashi and Sakura.. What was going through Sakura's mind was 'But… I…. can't do that.'

"That's what would happen." Kakashi said pulling the kunai away from Sasuke's neck

Every one let a sigh of relive "Oh, you startled me…"

Ai blinked twice 'Well he's down to the point.'

Kakashi twirled the kunai around his finger "After getting someone taken as a hostage, you will be forced to make a tough decision, and someone will die." He then put the kunai away "In every mission, you put your live on the line." He got off of Sasuke and walked to the stone. "Look at this names carved into this stone. All the names are those praised as heroes in this village."

"I like that! I like that! I've decided that I'm going to have my name carved into that!" And that my friends is when this author hit her head with her hand for as much as she loves Naruto she can't change the fact that he has little brain capacity "A hero! A hero! I'm not going to a useless death!"

Kakashi looked back "But they're not normal heroes."

"So what kind of heroes were they?" Naruto asked Kakashi looked back at the stone and was silent "Come on, tell me."

"Those who were K.I.A"

Naruto blinked "K.I.A?"

Sakura looked at him and explained "Those who were killed in action."

Narutos then looked down at the ground. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. And Ai was rubbing her lips together.

"This is a cenotaph. The names of my friends are carved here as well." Everyone had a sad excretion on as he said that . Kakashi then looked back at them "I'll give you one more chance. However, the battle for the bell will be much harsher after lunch. Eat lunch only if you are up to the challenge. But! Don't let Naruto eat." Naruto was upset by this "This is your punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat lunch early. If anyone feeds him, the person will immediately fail." Naruto had his mouth open "I'm the rule here. Got it?"

After awhile everyone was eating lunch when Naruto's stomach growled everyone looked at him "I'm okay even if I don't eat! I'm okay!" Naruto's stomach disagreed with him though Naruto looked down "Okay…" He said in a more down tone.

Sasuke then looked at Naruto and then held his bento box out "Here." Everyone was surprised at this action.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun! Sensei just said that…" Sakura said looking around

"Don't worry. I don't sense him nearby. All four of us are going to get the bells together. It's only going to be trouble if he's hungry."

'Sasuke…' Sakura thought (AN: You should all notice something here)

Ai then clapped her hands together "Well it's decided if we're going to break the rules then lets do it together ." Ai then when looking through her bag

"Ai-chan what are you looking for?" Sakura asked

"This Ta-da." She pulls out an extra bento box.

Everyone's thoughts were 'Is there anything she doesn't carry around with her?'

She then goes over to Sasuke some of his food and puts it into then some of hers "Okay all done!" She said haply

Sakura then realized that she didn't put any of hers in "Hey Ai-chan why didn't you put any of mine in?" She asked

Ai eyes looked like little dots "Yeah well about that." She then handed the bento box to her.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Sakura asked

XD "I… don't… know." It would appear that Ai didn't think everything through.

Sasuke stared at them 'Girls…'

Sakura then got annoyed and put the bento box near Naruto. Naruto looked at her with sparkly eyes 'Sakura-chan…' Sakura looked at him and smiled. We see Kakashi was behind a tree a not to far away from them. Naruto looked down at the box "Thanks…"

"You don't need to thank us, just eat, hurry."

Naruto looked strangely at it "But, um…"

"Don't worry about it Naruto-kun most of it's mine." Ai said in her peppy way "So eat." She said that part with a dark face.

Naruto looked scared for a moment but then closed his eyes "But…" He then moved his hands "See? "

Sakura looked at him with wide eyes and her mouth open. Sasuke then looked back at them "Hurry, we don't know when he's going to return."

Sakura was a little red in the face "I'm only going to do this once. You understand!" She said in an embarrassed tone.

Naruto smiled "I understand." She then gave him some and he ate it. And as that happened a big explosion happened.

Kakashi's head appeared out of it with an angry look "You four." Naruto was freaking out... Sakura and Ai were holding on to each other screaming (yep something all girls do when there scared) and Sasuke was in a battle ready position.

"You four broke the rule. Are you prepared for the punishment?" Kakashi then made some hand seals and about there was lightning in the dark clouds. The ground then shook "Any last words?"

Sasuke lowered his eyes at him (Boy he does that a lot) Ai and Sakura were still cowering in fear. Naruto was the only one who spoke up. "But…" His teeth were chattering though.

Kakashi then looked his "Hu?"

Naruto then spoke up again "But… but… but… You said…! That's why they."

Sasuke then filled in "Were a four man team, right?"

The other two then stopped cowering and Sakura then spoke up. "Yeah! We four are one!"

Ai then pumped her fist in the air "That's right all for one and one for all, if one goes down then we all fall."

Sakura glared at her "Now's not the time, to bust a rhyme." (XD Hey all poets and didn't even know it)

Naruto then looked at all of them "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! That's right!" He was kicking his feet around again.

Kakashi then walked closer to them "You four are one, eh?" Kakashi then put his hands on his knees. All the genin looked ready for a fight. Kakashi's visible eye then closed "You pass!"

"Hu?" was what came out of three of there mouths and Sasuke didn't say anything.

"You pass." Kakashi repeated

Ai was in shock and Sakura asked "Pass? Why?"

"You four are the first. People I had previously were blockheads who just listened to what I said. "Ninja's need to think beyond the normal." In the world of ninjas, those who break the rules are called scum. But those who don't take care of their friends are even worse then scum." Kakashi then looked up at the sky.

Every one seemed pretty happy. Naruto was close to tears "He's… He's kind of cool."

Kakashi then had a serious tone again "The training ends here. Everyone passes!" Kakashi then gave everyone a thumbs up "The 7th group will start doing missions tomorrow!"

Sakura and Ai chimed "Hai!"

Naruto was really happy for sure "I did it. I'm a ninja, ninja, ninja!"

Kakashi then turned "Let's go home."

Sasuke, Sakura and Ai followed him. Sakura was giggling and Inner Sakura popped up again "Alright!"

Ai was looking up at the sky again 'Hmmm I have a nagging felling that I forgot something again."

Back at the stump Naruto was waving his feet around "I KNEW it was going to end like this." Naruto was really pissed "Untie the freaking rope!" He yelled as we now fade out.

* * *

**Sailor Mint: **I now declare this chapter closed to find out what happens next keep tuning in

**Ai: **:Stares at the script: Do I have to?

**Sasuke: **Not like any of us have a choice.

**Sailor Mint: **Well Mina please review


	5. A girl's heart, Ai's truth

**Sailor Mint: **Here we go every one our fist ever filler chapter

**Sasuke: **What's the big deal all it is, is another chapter

**Sailor Mint: **OO It just is okay, AI.

**Ai: Sailor Mint does not own anyone from Naruto except her own characters plus anyone who shows up that is a fan character from another person is given full credit to them.

* * *

**

It was raining out side Ai was laying on her bed she was wearing a black top and shorts 'It always seems to rain on days like these.' She quickly got dressed in her normal clothing and went down stairs. A girl was lying down in the living room her blond hair out of her pigtails. She opened her violet eyes drowsily

"Onee-chan were are you going? Isn't your training canceled today?" The girl asked

"I know that I'm just going out for a bit Ayame I'll be back later." She said going to the door putting on her shoes and then opening the door she had an umbrella "Later!" She then walked outside with her umbrella over her head. Her smile wasn't as bright as always but it was still there.

Ai seemed to be well but another girl was in turmoil with her selves thinking about a few things.

* * *

Sakura sat on her bed staring at her self 'What's the matter with me?' She then leaned back on the bed 'lately I can't stop thinking about Naruto-kun… whoa hey wait a minute did I just Naruto-_Kun._' She shook her head 'No I love Sasuke-kun. But then why am I not feeling the same as I use to about him?'

"**I'll tell you the reason because you don't really love him." **Hat was inner Sakura's reply.

'What! That's not true I love Sasuke I do'

"**Yep, you just keep telling yourself that."**

'Ugg arguing with myself is getting me nowhere.'

"**I know let's make a list of each boys qualities that may help."**

'Well ok let's see Sasuke is mysterious, good looking, smart, athletic, and a great ninja…"

"**It's not much is it? Alright let's move on to Naruto."**

'Well let's see… Naruto is cute he has features that not many people have. He's funny. He always cheers me up. Sure he may be annoying sometimes but it's only because he cares. And he always has that smile on…' By then she was blushing 'OMG I'm falling for Naruto'

"**We've made a revelation!" **

'Shut up will yah.'

* * *

Back with Ai

Ai was walking down the street when she bumped into someone "Oh sorry." She looked up to see brown hair. The boy was wearing mostly white "Oh Ichiro-kun."

"Hey Ai long time no see." He smiled

"I'm surprised your back from you mission so soon." Ai said blankly

After a wile of catching up "Well see yah later Ichiro-kun." Ai then goes into the flour shop.

"Oh Ai-chan stopping by again?" Came Ino's voice from behind the counter.

"Oh hey Ino-chan in charge again I see. I guess I'll get the usual." She said taking out her money.

"Alright." Ino got some white flowers. She then looked at Ai with a grim expression "So I guess you haven't told anyone yet."

"No I don't need to tell them because everyone's got there own problems." She then paid for the flowers and walked out the door.

Ino watched 'You know sometimes I worry about her.' She thought

A few minutes later

Ai was in a grave yard and she put her flowers down on two graves "Hey mom and dad sorry I haven't been visiting lately I've been training making sure Ayame doesn't get into trouble you know same old same old." She was sitting down on the wet ground her umbrella down closed on the side of her.

She looked up to the sky her face getting wet along with every thing else "It's hard to do things on our own but we manage so you guys don't need to worry. Besides I'm a genin now even if it's not much I still make money a lot easier then before." She said she then looked back at the grave stones. Who knows how long she sat there like that but it was enough for her to get soaking wet.

She then realized that the rain wasn't falling on her "You know you're going to get sick sitting there like that." A voice all too familiar to her said she then looked up to see Sasuke standing behind her with his umbrella open.

"Uh... um Sasuke I was just uh." Ai stuttered nervously because he snuck up on her.

"Come on I'll walk you home." Sasuke said turning around Ai stared at him a blinked she picked up her umbrella and followed him.

After a few moments of silence

Ai walked she looked at the ground glancing up at him every so often 'Well this is embracing he must think I'm weird…' Ai eyes then lowered as she became chibi like 'Not that he didn't think I'm weird before.' Sasuke's voice then broke her train of thought.

"So how come?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

Ai blinked "Ano, how come what?" Ai asked confused.

"How come you're happy all the time even when your at your parents grave?" He asked her

"Why? Well I guess because…" Ai put a finger to her chin. "Because I know that there are people who may be worst off then me." Sasuke then turned back "So being able to smile and make other people even if it's only for a little wile makes me happy." She said smiling. The rain then stopped. "Oh it stopped raining." Ai said looking up at the sky.

"I'm going home." Sasuke said walking in a different direction then Ai was heading. Ai looked at him confused. He then looked back "Oh and make sure you go strait home we don't need you getting sick." Sasuke then walked away.

Ai glared at him 'We don't need you getting sick blagh, blagh, blagh.' She mocked him in her head. 'For a minute there it almost seemed as if her cared…' Ai then looked up at the sky again 'But still I don't think it will be rain anymore for me on days like this.' She thought smiling.

* * *

The next Day

Ai was lying in bed her eyes were like swirls "Chough chough uggg." Ai moaned.

Ayame stared at her "Nee-chan you have a fever of 110 degrees," Ayame said looking at the thermometer

Sasuke was leaning on the wall "I told you, you were going to catch a cold."

Sakura then came in she put a wash cloth on Ai's forehead "You really need to take better care of you're self."

Naruto then entered carrying an bucket of Ice water "Why do I have to carry this it's so heavy."

Sakura then looked back at him "Because you wouldn't expect me to hold it did you?" Sakura said glaring at him.

Kakashi was in the window sill "Oi don't start fighting now…" Kakashi had his book in one hand and a bowl of soup in the other "Here Ai I hear soup helps when someone is sick."

Ai then looked around at every one an Anime vein on her head "WHYTHE HELL IS EVERY ONE IN MY ROOM!" Ai screamed. And we now fade out.

* * *

**Sailor Mint: **Awww you guys were so cute in this chapter.

**Sasuke and Ai: **Shut up: They stomp out of the room:

**Sailor Mint: **I don't care if any of you people out there think that it's rushed because if I get any reviews on it I'll just cover my eyes and sing a silly song. Oh and everyone who wants to vote on there favorite pairing so far can… not like I'll listen to them but it would be great to get some ideas from people.

**Sakura:** You've got issues.

**Sailor Mint: **:Ignores her: How will this chapter affect future chapters. Why did Kakashi have that bowl of soup? And why am I asking all these questions it's not like I know the answer to any of them…

**Sakura: **TT.TT How can you not know you're the author.

**Sailor Mint: **:Is shocked to hear this: O.O I am?

**Sakura: **Grrr Mina-san just review


	6. Important Mission! Country of the Wave

**Doctor: **Hmmm it appears that she's suffering from roadblock syndrome nothing to worry about

**Ai: **Nothing to worry about! That's the worst thing that could happen to us.

**Sasuke: **Yeah what ever were is Kakashi he's supposed to do the disclaimer today

**Kakashi:**puff of smoke: Yo

**Ai: **You're late!

**Kakashi: **Sorry the Author clung to me and …

**Ai: **Liar!

**Kakashi: **No really it's true: Points to his arm that the Author was still clinging to:

**Sailor Mint: **Kakashi do you start now: Starry eyed:

**Kakashi: **Ummm yea sure ahem **Sailor Mint does not own any of the Naruto characters but the original ones like Ai…. **

**Ai: **Enjoy the show .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a sunny day out as we heat voices over some radios.

"This is Sasuke, arrived at point B."

"This is Sakura, arrived at point C"

"This is Ai, arrived at point D"

"This is Naruto, arrived at point A"

"You're slow Naruto." Came Kakashi's voice over the radio "Okay 7th unit…" A black shadow was seen jumping out of the trees "The target has moved. After it." Rustling noises were heard in the bushes and every one was seen poking their heads out of the trees.

"Okay he's here" Naruto replied every one went forwards farther and their backs against the trees.

Kakashi was talking over the radio "What's the distance to the target?"

"Five meters. I'm ready to go." Naruto replied

"I am, too." Sasuke replied

"Me too." Sakura replied

"I'm ready." Ai replied

"Okay." Kakashi said his eye then widened "GO!" With that every one then took off Naruto then grabbed the cat from behind.

"I got you!" The cat then began struggling which meant it started scratching Naruto. Sakura watched this with funny seen. Ai was confused but was standing next to Sasuke who was reporting in with Kakashi over the radio.

"Does it have a ribbon on it's right ear? Is it our target Tora?" The cat was still scratching Naruto in the background.

"It's the target for sure." The cat then started stomping Naruto in the head.

We then go back to Kakashi "Okay. "Operation Capture Tora the Lost Pet" complete."

The Naruto's loud voice came over the radio "Isn't there a more exciting mission we can work on!" The sound was so loud it cased a ringing noise and Kakashi almost fell over.

Important Mission! Heading to the Country of the Wave!

We then return to the Hokage's office were a fat lady was hugging the cat "Ohh, my cute Tora-chan. I was so worried about you!" We then get a subtitle of who she is and that's She's the wife if the Fire's Feudal Lord Madam Shijimi.

They watched as the cat was smothered 'That cat's getting what he deserves.' Naruto thought.

Sakura then whispered into Ai's ear "No wonder why it ran away." Ai nodded her head in agreement.

The Hokage then started speaking "Now then, Kakashi's 7th unit's next mission is… Babysitting Yojyu-sama's boy, Grocery shopping at the neighboring town, Helping dig up potatoes at…" He was then interrupted

"No!" Naruto screamed he then crossed is arms to look like an X "No thanks to all of those. I want a more exciting mission! Choose something else!"

'There's some truth to that.' Sasuke thought

'Naruto-kun is right I want something more exciting… though baby sitting wouldn't be too bad.' Sakura thought

Ai stared blankly 'I have a feeling I should be paying attention.'

Kakashi sighed 'I knew he was going to do this soon.'

Iruka then put his hands down on the table "Baka! You're still a novice ninja! Everyone needs to start with the easy missions to gain experience!"

"But, but…! We've only been doing dumb missions lately!" Kakashi then hit him on the back of the head. Naruto was now face planted into the floor.

"Cut it out." Kakashi said.

"Naruto!" The Hokage called. Naruto then sat back up and began rubbing the back of his head. "It looks like I need to explain to you what missions are." Naruto then looked up at him confused "Listen, a lot of clients come to this village every day. They request things from baby sitting to assassinations." He then looked down at all his scrolls all labeled but this author isn't going to get into that.

"On a request list, a variety of requests are listed on it and they are separated into ranks A, B, C, and D according to difficulty." We then see a chart "In this village, we separate the people into Jounins, Chuunins, and Genins according to their abilities." The peoples faces appeared were their rank was. And then we go to another chart. "We higher officials assign the missions to ninja with the appropriate abilities." The A ranks had a line going to Jounin the B and C ranks had lines going to Chuunin and the C and D ranks had lines going to Genin.

"And if we complete the mission, we receive a fee from the client." We see Madam Shijimi pay for her mission. The Hokage then pointed to them "You have all become Genins just recently, so D rank missions are best for you." But the Hokage realized that no one was listening to him and Naruto was still sitting on the floor talking to every one.

"I had tonkotsu ramen yesterday, so I'm going to eat a miso ramen today."

"Listen!" The Hokage yelled at them.

Every one turned towards him Kakashi scratched the back of his head "I am sorry." Naruto then turned around to face him.

"You always lecture me like that, Oji-san. But I'm not the kid who used to pull pranks anymore!" Naruto the humped and turned away from the Hokage.

Kakashi sighed again and rubbed the back of his head 'I'm going to get scolded later…'

Iruka and the Hokage laughed a bit at this 'He was only able to express himself through pranks, but…' The Hokage thought but then spoke "Okay, I understand." Everybody perked up a bit at this "If you insist… I will allow you to take on a C ranked mission. It's to escort a certain person."

Naruto looked back "Really." The here comes the spas attack "Who? Who? The feudal lord? Or a princess?"

Ai blinked a few times 'Does he really believe that those people would possibly be a C rank mission?'

"Don't get so hasty. I'll introduce him now. Can you please come in now!" He yelled everyone then looked behind them to the door. The door then slid open.

"What? They're all kids!" He then took a drink of his sake. The old man face was red from drinking and he wore a large backpack on his back. "Hey, is the smallest one there with the idiotic face really a ninja?"

Naruto laughed at this. He then looked at the others "Who's the smallest one with the idiotic face?" Every body looked at him and he stopped smiling. Everybody stepped closer to him and imaginary lines went through and stopped until it reached the smallest one… which was Naruto.

He was very mad about this "I'm going to kill you!" Naruto screamed He was being held back by Kakashi.

"Don't kill the man you're supposed to escort, baka."

He took another gulp of his sake "I am the bridge building expert Tazuna. Once I return to my country, I will have all of you protect my life with yours while I complete the bridge."

Somewhere else a shadow was seen running through the forest. We then join our hero's at the gate of Konoha. Naruto was ahead of them he then pumped his fists into the air "All right! Let's go!"

"Hey, how come your so excited Naruto?" Sakura asked.

Naruto the looked around "Because I've never gone outside the village before."

Tazuna then pointed at him "Hey, will this kid really be capable of this mission?" Tazuna asked Naruto was pissed at that.

Kakashi laughed "I, a Jounin, will be accompanying you. There's no need to worry." A dark aura was around Naruto.

'Will a kid like this really be capable…' Echoed in his head her crossed his arms and his eye twitched 'This geezer is the worst client ever. I need to say something.'

Ai was over near him wile he was in thought "Umm Naruto-kun are you…"

"Hey, geezer, don't underestimate ninjas!" Ai backed off at the sudden explosion "I'm a great ninja! I'm the elite ninja who will receive the title of Hokage some day. The name is Uzumaki Naruto. Remember it!"

And now we see a black shadow running threw the forest again.

Tazuna took another sip of his Sake "Hokage is the village's number one ninja right? I don't think a guy like you can become one."

Naruto shouted back "Shut up! I'm willing to go through any hardship to become Hokage! _If_ I become Hokage, you'll have to take notice of me."

Tazuna looked over at him "I won't kid. That is, even if you become a Hokage."

Naruto was then being held back by Kakashi again "I'm going to kill you."

"Stop it, baka." Kakashi said wile Naruto struggled

"No! No! Let me at least hit him once!"

We then see the shadows two ninjas look upon the unsuspecting group.

Later

"Nee, Tazuna-san." Sakura asked

"What is it?"

"You're from the Country of the Wave, right?"

"What about it?"

"Kakashi-sensei, are there also ninja in that country?" Sakura asked Kakashi.

Kakashi replied "No, there are no ninja in the Country of the Wave. But while the culture and customs of other countries may be different, hidden villages and ninja do exist."

We now see a scroll (Man there are a lot of scrolls today) that shows a map. "To the many countries that exist on this land… the existence of ninja villages is the equivalent of the country's military power. In other words, that is how they are able to maintain the relationship with neighboring countries. But the villages aren't under control of that country. They are supposedly equal in position. On a small island like the Country of the wave, were it is difficult to be influenced by other countries… There is no need for a ninja village."

Ai's voice then interrupted him "What about the Kages?"

"I'm getting there be patient. Were was I oh yes. Among the countries that have a ninja village… Since the five countries of fire, water, lightning, wind, and earth…" As he said them the emblems of the hidden villages appeared on the places on the map. "… occupy a large mass of land and their powers are immense, they are known as the Five Great Ninja Powers. Country of Fire's Hidden Village of Konoha. Country of Water's Hidden Village of Mist. Country of Lightning's Hidden Village of Cloud. Country of Wind's Hidden Village of Sand. Country of Earth's Hidden Village of Rock." All the emblems lined up as he said there names.

"Only the leader of each hidden village is allowed to carry the name of "Kage". Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage, and Tsuchikage (I laughed at this one), otherwise know as the "Five Kages", are the ninjas that reign over the tens of thousands of ninja that exist in the countries throughout the world."

Sakura then smiled "Wow, so Hokage-sama must be a great man!" Inner Sakura then popped up 'Is that old geezer really such a great man as he says he is? Sounds fishy…'

Ai was then thinking about something else 'So Hokage-sama rules over all the ninjas in the village… I wonder how much that is…. Mehhh my head hurts trying to think about it.'

Naruto was having a flashback moment 'It must be a lie, yes, a lie.' He nodded his head but his thoughts were then interrupted by Kakashi.

"Hey." They all stopped "You all just doubted Hokage-sama, didn't you?" Naruto and Sakura shock there heads no.

Kakashi then put his hands on Sakura's and Ai's heads "Don't worry. We won't have any ninja battles in a C-ranked mission."

Sakura smiled "So there's no worry in meeting a foreign ninja."

Tazuna looked worried and Sasuke and Ai seemed to notice this "Of course." Kakashi replied and laughed

OK were going to fast forward here to here we are there walking past a puddle Kakashi notices it they pass it and the ninjas from before come out of the puddle and he troughs his partner at them.

The chains then wrapped around Kakashi and everybody watched in shock as Kakashi was torn to pieces (OMG) "Second one" Naruto then looked behind him to see them. The enemy ninja's chains were all jingling and stuff.

The Sasuke leaps into action (Sasuke: Not funny… SM:3) He then throws a shirken at the chains so they then get stuck to the tree, he then throws the kunai in the center of the shuriken. So the ninjas were now stuck Sasuke then landed on top of the two ninja's claws. He then kicked them in the faces. (Belch battles not my strong point). The ninjas then separated one went after Naruto and the other when towards the bridge builder.

'He's coming.' Sakura thought 'I have to do it…. I have to do it.' Sakura then took out a kunai and got in front of Tazuna "Stay back mister!" Then everything when in slow motion Ai appered in front of Sakura her fist in a ready position. But before the ninja got to the girls Kakashi intervened he got the ninja. Naruto looked up from the ground.

Kakashi just stood there "Yo!"

Well Sakura was all happy 'Kakashi-sensei! He's alive!'

Ai and Sasuke had smug looks 'show off.' They thought at the same time

Naruto then looked behind him "Then that was." There was logs were Kakashi was "Kakashi-sensei used the replacement jutsu.'

Kakashi then looked behind at Naruto "Naruto, sorry for not helping out right away. I got you hurt. I didn't think you wouldn't be able to move."

Tazuna let out a sigh of relive 'I'm saved…'

Kakashi then walked over to the others "Anyway, Sasuke, good job. Sakura, Ai, you guys to."

Meanwhile Naruto's mind was in turmoil 'I… couldn't do anything. But Sasuke was able to in his first real battle… He wasn't afraid at all? Are you saying he helped me with that calm face without soiling his cloths at all?'

Sasuke then looked back at Naruto "Yo." Naruto jumped a little in surprise "Are you hurt Mr. Scaredy Cat.'

Naruto then screamed "Sasuke!" But the Kakashi interrupted

"Naruto!" Naruto stopped because he was about to move before Kakashi spoke up. "There's poison on these guys' nails. We need to take the poison out right away."

"What?" Naruto then looked at his hand.

"We have to open up your wound and leech out the poisoned blood. Don't move that much, or the poison will spread through your body. By the way Tazuna-san…"

Tazuna then turned to Kakashi "W-what is it?"

"I need to talk to you."

A few moments later the enemy ninja were tied to the tree. And every one was standing around them weelll almost everyone Ai was just starting to look through her backpack.

"These guys are Chuunin-class ninja from the Hidden Village of Mist. They are ninjas known to keep fighting no mater what the cost."

"How were you able to detect our action?" One of the ninja's asked

"It hasn't rained for the past few days, and it's sunny today, so a water puddle shouldn't exist." Kakashi explained

"Why did you let the kids fight when you knew that?" Tazuna asked

"If I was up to it, I could have killed these two in the blink of an eye. But…" Kakashi then looked at Tazuna "I needed to know who the target for these two was."

"What do you mean?"

Kakashi then turned towards Tazuna "In other words, were you being targeted, or sometimes from our ninja group? We have not herd anything about you being targeted by ninja. Your request was protect you from armed groups like gangs and robbers. This is a mission that's above a B rank. Our job was to support and guard you until you complete the bridge. If a ninja are our enemy, this mission would have been an expensive B rank. It looks like you have your reasons, but it only trouble us if you lie in you request details. This wasn't apart of the mission."

Sakura then spoke up "This mission is out of our league. Let's quit. We need anesthesia to take out the poisoned blood out of Naruto, too. We need to go back to the village and see a doctor!"

Kakashi looked at Naruto who was looking at his hand still. Naruto then looked back at Kakashi. "This sure is a burden. Let's go back to the village to cure Naruto," Naruto then glared. Kakashi then looked back a Naruto. Naruto lifted a Kunai.

"Ah I finally found it!" Ai spoke getting a first aide kit out of her bag. Ai looked up just in time to see Naruto stick the kunai into his hand. And get freaked out about it like everyone else.

Why am I so different… Why am I always… Damn it!"

Sakura took a few steps forwards "Naruto, what are you doing?"

"I should be stronger… I've accomplished lots of missions and I've practiced techniques everyday…" Drip "I'm never going to" Drip "do something that will require someone to help me." Drip. "I'm never going to be frightened and try to back out of things. I'm not going to lose to Sasuke." Naruto still had the kunai in his hand "I vow that to this pain in my left hand. I'm going to protect the old man with this kunai!" Naruto the others and smiled "The mission is still on."

"Naruto, it's nice that you took out the poisoned blood so spiritedly…But you going to die from loss of blood if any more comes out." Kakashi said calmly.

Then there was awkward silence. Naruto's face then turned blue and he began to sweat… a lot. Naruto's hand was also shaking. Kakashi then appeared next to Naruto with his eye looking like this "It's not good if you don't stop it right away. Seriously." And with that Naruto began to panic.

He was shaking his hands furiously "No, no, no, no, no. no! I can't die like this!"

Sakura was now next to them "You scared me there for a second Naruto!" But Inner Sakura popped up "But you were still sooo cool Naruto-kun."

Ai was talking to Sasuke wile Kakashi checked Naruto's hand "Hey does this mean this isn't needed anymore?"

Sasuke looked at the first aide kit "You have anesthesia in there don't you?" Ai nodded "Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"Weeelllll Naruto was doing his speachy thingy so I didn't want to interrupt."

Sasuke looked at her blankly "You're a baka."

"I guess your right." Ai said blankly

Sasuke eye then twitched "Aren't you at least going to try and disagree?"

Ai then perked up "Do you want me to disagree?"

Kakashi then stared a them "Will you guys knock it off."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yep I skipped over the whole hand thingy and Zabuza's seen for you people. Alright listen up peeps I'll try to get up one chapter a least every two weeks but I'm not making any promises because I'm going on vacation next week. In other news we all hope that the filler saga will be ending after episode 199 and after that may be Kakashi's Gaiden let's keep our fingers crossed that this is true.


	7. The Assassin of the Mist!

We're in a deep fog over the water the water swishes back and forth and you can barley hear the creaking noise coming from the boat that our heroes are on.

Sakura's voice the broke the silence. "The mist is so thick. I can't see what's up ahead." She was quit though as she spoke.

Then the man who was rowing the boat spoke up. "We should be able to see the bridge soon. If we move along the side of the bridge, we'll be at the Country of Wave." As the boat continued onwards the bridge slowly came into view. By the look of things the bridge was only half complete there was a crane and a few uncompleted structures on the bridge.

Naruto then yelled "It's huge!"

The man then panicked a bit "Hey, be quiet! We're using this boat and hiding in the mist. That's why I'm rowing instead of using the engine. In other words, if we get caught, we'll be in trouble."

Kakashi then spoke. "Tazuna-san… Before the boat gets to the pier, there's something I need to ask you." Tazuna remained quiet. "The identity of the ones who are after you, and the reason they are after you. Or we can just call this mission off when you get ashore, Tazuna-san."

The Assassin of the Mist!

Everyone waited patiently for Tazuna to speak. Tazuna then took a breath "It looks like I have to tell you the real story. I mean, I would like for you to hear my story. As you said, this mission is most likely out of your job description. An extremely terrible man is after my life."

"An extremely terrible man?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes," Tazuna replied.

"Who is it?"

"You should have all at least heard of his name… Marine transportation billionaire Gatoh."

Kakashi was shocked to hear this "Gatoh? The one from the Gatoh Company? He's one of the richest men in this world." Naruto leaned a little closer.

"Who's that?" Naruto asked though mostly ignored.

"Yes, he is the president of a marine transportation company on the outside… But underground, he uses gangs and ninjas to smuggle drugs and contraband goods. He also does nasty jobs like takeovers of other companies and countries." Tazuna explained "A year ago, he set his sights on the Country of the Wave." Every one sat still (Well they were already doing that…) "He entered this country using violence and wealth as his shield and he quickly took over the island's sea traffic and transportation. On an island like the Country of the wave, controlling the sea means ruling over wealth, politics, and the people of the island. And the one thing that Gatoh is afraid of… Is the completion of the bridge that has been under construction for quite some time." Tazuna looked at the bridge as he explained.

"So it must be risky for you being the bridge builder." Ai stated

Sakura nodded her head. "I see, you've become an obstacle in Gatoh's way."

Sasuke then turned his head towards the other genin "Then those ninjas were sent by Gatoh."

'Thank you Captain Obvious.' Ai said in her mind. While Naruto put a finger to his head. Ai then turned in his direction. 'It looks like Naruto-kun isn't getting any of this… oh well.'

Kakashi then spoke up "But I don't understand. He's a dangerous man that uses ninjas. Why did you hide that fact when you came to us?"

"The Country of the Wave is a really poor country. Even the feudal lord does not have much money." Tazuna answered "And we do not have much money either. We don't have the money to request for an expensive B rank or above mission. If you quit the mission after I land, I'll be killed for sure… While I go home." Naruto and Sakura's faces became disturbed and began to sweat. "But there's no need for you to blame yourselves. Only my cute eight year old grandson will cry and cry and cry some more."

Naruto and Sakura began to sweat some more "What?"

"And my daughter will just hold a grudge against Konoha ninja and live a lonely life." Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were defiantly fighting with there emotions now. "But it's not your fault."

Everyone sighed except Ai. Kakashi was tapping his head band he then faced Tazuna "I guess it can't be helped. We will continue escorting you."

"That's good to hear." Tazuna then faced the back and made a victory sign 'I won.'

**Ai's POV**

I realized from the beginning he was putting everyone down a guilt trip. Personally I hate liars and anyone who lies to Konoha is as good as dead… Demo the group has already decided that they will continue the mission and I am obliged to finish the mission… And deep down maybe I want to help out.

**End Ai's POV**

The boat continued onwards "We're almost there." Said the boat man. They went on further "Tazuna, it looks like we haven't been noticed yet."

"Thanks," Tazuna replied.

They then entered one of the tunnels that were lit by red lights on the top. They then exited the tunnel to see the houses were built on docks and there was also a trees growing out from the water. The houses were made out of poor wood though. But they then all exited the boat. Tazuna was the last to get out. The boat man then spoke "This is as far as I go. Later."

Tazuna then replied "Sure thanks a lot."

"Be careful." He then pulled the cored to make the engine work and he was then on his way.

Tazuna then turned towards our ninja heroes "All right, take me home safely." Well wasn't he demanding?

"Hai, hai," Kakashi said as they began to walk 'If they attack, they will send a Jounin level ninja instead of Chuunin level ones.' He then closed his eye 'Oh well…' They continued walking down the path with the birds chirping in the trees but this peace will not last because Sasuke has caught up with Naruto…

Naruto glared at the boy 'I'm not going to let this guy take the good parts anymore' Naruto then ran ahead of the group with his and over his eyes and looking all around. "There!" Naruto then threw the kunai at the bush. Every body except Ai and Sasuke got spooked. "Oh it was just a mouse."

Sakura and Tazuna were still getting over the shock "D-don't do that again you'll get someone hurt like that."

Kakashi then held his hands out in front of him "Please, Naruto, don't use your throwing knifes so abusively. It's dangerous in the first place."

"Hey, you dwarf! Don't scare us!" Tazuna yelled.

"I see someone hiding over there. No is here over there?" Well it looks like he might be at it for a wile. Oh wait I think Kakashi saw something. Naruto then threw his kunai… again.

Sakura then tapped him on the head "I really think you should stop."

Naruto then replied "But I really _did_ sense someone."

Kakashi then went over to see what he hit… it was a rabbit. "Ah, Sorry little bunny I didn't mean it." Naruto picked up.

Ai stared at the seen Inner Ai popped out "I think he's making it worse." Ai then lent her ear to a tree closed her eyes and listened. While the other's made fools of them selves Kakashi pondered about their predicament.

'That's a snow rabbit. But what's with the color of it's fur? They only have white fur during the winter, when the days are short." Start the creepy music. "That means it is a rabbit that was raised inside a place where the sun isn't a factor for the replacement technique." Someone's in the tree's watching them. "So one has appeared immediately."

The man who was watching them had piercing brown eyes, brown hair and a mask made out of bandages. He reached for his sword 'I see Ninja that are the same level as the demon brothers can't handle this. Hidden Village of Konoha's copy ninja, Kakashi the sharingan user is there.' He then leaped.

Ai's eyes then opened wide "Every one get down!" She yelled the large sword went flying threw were they were sanding. They all got down and Sakura fell on Naruto. The sword embedded it's self into a tree. We now get a better look at the man who was now standing on the sword, He was wasn't wearing a shirt he had moo cow prints on his long arm and leg bands and light blue pants.

"He's" Kakashi began

Naruto was shaking "Someone's here, here, here! This time I'll handle the situation. I'm not going to lose to Sasuke.' Naruto thought

"Oh, my, my, you are Momochi Zabuza, the exiled ninja of the Hidden Village of Mist." Kakashi said.

'Exiled Ninja?' Naruto thought 'Who cares I need to… On your mark…Go!' Before he could rush forwards. Ai grabbed the back of his jacket. "Huh?"

"Leave this to Kakashi-sensei." Ai said blankly. Naruto stared at her.

Naruto stared at Ai 'I've never seen her this serious before.'

"Stay back everyone. He's way different from the other guys we met before." Everyone Stared at Kakashi "If he's our enemy…" Kakashi raised his hand to his forehead protector that was covering his eye. Everyone was confused by what he was doing. "I can't win like this.

"I'm guessing you are Kakashi the Sharingan user." Zabuza said. Sasuke looked at Kakashi surprised. "I'm sorry, but I'll need you to hand over the geezer."

Well that's it….. No not really we're only half done. XD

Naruto was confused 'What? Sharingan? What's that?' Naruto wondered

Sakura was wondering the same thing and about something else.. 'What… What is he saying? He's strong?'

Tazuna just thought 'Sharingan…'

Kakashi was still just standing there "Everyone, form the swastika formation. Protect Tazuna-san. Don't join the battle."

"What?"

"To not interfere with the battle is teamwork." Then Kakashi lifted his headband off his eye... There was a scar there and when he opened his eye it was red with what looked like three comas. "Fight me…"

Naruto was shocked 'What's that eye?'

Zabuza seemed amused be this "I'm honored that I can see the Sharingan that I've heard about."

Naruto then asked "You guys have been saying Sharingan, but what is it?"

Sasuke started to say "Sharingan…"

But then Ai cut him off. "Sharingan the eye creates it, and it is the power the pupil generates. One who use doujutsu are said to have eye powers that can see through all genjustu, taijustu, and ninjustu, and cancel their effects. Sharingan is one of the various types of eyes that those doujutsu users posses. But that's not the only ability the Sharingan possesses." Ai said all knowingly

Sasuke mumbled "Since when did you get so smart?"

Ai stared at him "There's a lot of things about me you don't know about…"

Zabuza laughed "Your right girl…That isn't it. The scary part is that Sharingan can understand how an opponents technique works, and copy it." Suddenly a thick mist began to cover the entire area. "When I was in the Hidden Village of the Mist's assassination squad… your information was listed in the bingo book I carried asking for your capture. It also noted this… The man who copied more then 1,000 techniques, Kakashi the copy ninja." Glares, glares, glares there where many glares between the two Jounin.

Sakura had her mouth open 'What? Kakashi-sensei was that great of a ninja?'

Ai was just staring like this u and Naruto shouted "Wow!"

Sasuke was all like 'I don't understand… Sharingan is a special trait that appears in only a limited amount of people in the Uchiha Clan. Could he be…!'

Zabuza then spoke up again "Let's cut the chit-chat here. I have to kill that geezer right away." Tazuna was speechless and the genin formed a half circle in front of Tazuna with there kunais out in front of them. "But Kakashi, it seems I have to defeat you first."

Zabuza then pulled is sword out of the tree. Everyone looked around "He's over there." Naruto said

"He's standing on top of the water?" Sakura said

Zabuza was standing on top of the water Kakashi watched this 'He's embedding a lot of chakra into the water.' The water kept swirling around Zabuza.

Zabuza then spoke his technique "Mist concealment." And he vanished from sight.

"He disappeared!" Naruto yelled

"Sensei!" Sakura said concerned

"He'll try to eliminate me first, but…" Kakashi stated.

"What is he?" Sakura asked.

"Momochi Zabuza. He was in the Hidden Village of Mist's ABNU, and was known for his "Silent killing "techniques." Kakashi replied.

"Silent?" Naruto asked.

"Just as the name implies, it's a killing technique that's executed in a flash and carried out in absolute silence. It's possible that you'll be dead before you realize it. And I can not use my Sharingan to its fullest potential. So don't let you guard down." Everyone was shocked at the sound of this. "But if you fail, you're only going to die."

Ai was thinking when he said this 'Failure is not an option I refuse to die here!'

"You're so carefree…" Sakura yelled at Kakashi. They then waited there not moving until Naruto realized something.

"The mist is getting thicker!"

Tazuna then explained "The Country of Wave is surrounded by the ocean, so a mist often emerges."

The mist got so thick that they could no longer see Kakashi. "Sensei!" Sakura said

They waited some more in the mist still unmoving 'This is the perfect cover… he's going to attack any time now.' Ai thought

They then heard Zabuza's voice echoing "Eight points."

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"The larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, collarbone, kidney, and heart." Zabuza said "Now, which vital organ do you want to get stuck at?" The Genins and Tazuna were all like shocked.

Kakashi then made a hand sign and his chakra appeared around him, clearing a small area around him and the genin. And he was all glowy and stuff. Sasuke watched this and he was shaking.

'What an intense thirst for blood…One breathing motion or one eye movement will be detected, and it'll get me killed… That is the atmosphere I feel… If I stay here for an hour, I'll lose my mind. The murderous intent of two Jounins clashing… The feeling of my life is in someone's hand…" Sasuke was still trembling as her slowly reached his other hand to his kunai. 'No… I would rather kill myself to escape this feeling!'

He then felt something grab his shirt. He looked down to see one of Ai's hands had instinctively grabbed his shirt while the other one held her kunai. 'Ai… are you feeling the same thing?'

"Sasuke." Kakashi spoke. "Don't worry. I'll protect the four of you with my life. I won't let anyone on my team die." Sasuke clamed down and Ai's hand then let go of his shirt.

"I don't know about that." In a flash Zabuza was somehow in the middle of all of them. "This is the end." Kakashi saw Zabuza with his Sharingan. And just a Zabuza was about to swing his sword Kakashi leaped at him and everyone scattered to get out of the way.

Kakashi's kunai had went through Zabuza's stomach but what was trickling out wasn't blood… it was water. And the real Zabuza was behind Kakashi.

"Sensei! Behind you!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi then looked behind him and Zabuza swung his sword. "Die!" And cut Kakashi right in half. But alas he the changed into water like Zabuza before him. Zabuza was shocked 'The water clone technique…Did he…'

Flash back time we go back to the part were Zabuza was standing on water and what not '…copy it..." Then we flash back to a few minutes ago(Barely a flashback) "…in this mist?' Okay flash back over back to reality. A kunai was then put near Zabuza's neck.

"Don't move." Said Kakashi "This is the end." Then they stand there until the screen fades out. That's the end for this chapter… or is it?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Gatoh's hide out.

Gatoh was in his office "It sure is taking him a long time… he better get back soon." Gatoh said annoyed

His chair then turns around reviling a girl about the same age as the Genins we don't get a good look at her face but we know she has long white hair she's wearing a white dress white high black boots. "Hmmm do you think it was smart to just send Zabuza?"

"What who are you." Gatoh said glaring at her.

"Me well I don't have to tell you do I."

"YOUR one of those ninjas that that bridge builder higher to protect him aren't you!" Gatoh pointed

"Of course not if I was then I would have I ninja head band wouldn't I."

"Alright kid I not here to play games so stop meddling in my affairs."

The girl then stood up "First off I like to play games, second it's not I who is meddling…" The girl then disappeared and reappeared holding Gatoh by the neck. "It's you who is meddling in our affairs." He voice went from playful to hard as a rock.

"What are you doing?." He said gasping for breath.

"Think of it this way on the bright side you provided an excellent cover for us… but on the down side for you… I'm getting sick of hearing your voice." Her grip tightened some more.

"Wait stop." We then see his hideout from the outside and we hear his screams.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…. :3 I'm such a bitch aren't I bet none of you saw that coming I was going to do that seen in the next chapter but hey I decided to through it at you for fun.

I bet your all like isn't that great another super uber bad guy team that's out to take over/destroy the world.

Well everyone I'm probably not going to be able to update till next month with school and everything soooo JA NEE!


	8. The Determination Vowed to the Pain

Sailor Mint: WHHHAAAAAAAA

Ai: This is what you get for stopping the story I've been stuck in this position for months.

Sasuke: ….

Sailor Mint: Mina-san sorry Life has been hard and I haven't had anytime to continue writing this story… but all of that should change as soon as school work slows down… (not going to happen) But I'm in third term now so I only have one more term after that and then it's summer vacation and then my first year of High School… (When I get into high school I'll have more time to work on school work because schedules are different there.)

Well anyway Mr. Bridge Builder take it away!!!

Tazuna: Sailor Mint does not own anything from Naruto

Sailor Mint: Let the story continue!!!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOX

As we return to were we left off in the misty area were Kakashi and Zabuza were fighting. Sasuke was freaking out. Zabuza tried to kill the kids and the bridge builder but failed but it turned out to be a water clone. Zabuza then cut Kakashi in half but that turned out to be a water clone to… And ah here we are Kakashi holding the kunai to Zabuza's neck.

The Determination Vowed to the Pain

They stood there Kakashi holding the Kunai to Zabuza's throat. Every one was scattered around them the Genins watched in amazement well Sakura looked like she was in shock and Ai seemed completely unfazed. "This is the end." Kakashi stated.

Naruto then yelled. "Wow!" Sakura seemed to snap out of her trance. But Zabuza began to laugh.

"Is this the end?" Zabuza started. "You don't understand. You can't defeat me with just your indiscriminate imitations. I can assure you that." Kakashi 'tched' him and Zabuza began laughing at him. "But you're pretty good. I see you've copied my water clone technique when you said," Flashback to what Kakashi said a few moments earlier "I won't let anyone on my team die." Zabuza continued "By making you clone speak as if it was the real one, you diverted my attention to the clone… while the real one used the Mist Concealment technique to hide and observe my movements. However…" Kakashi's eyes widened as another Zabuza appeared behind him. "I'm not that easy to defeat." The clone then turned back into water.

Naruto yelled in shock. "That one's a fake, too!" Kakashi turned around as Zabuza swung his sword at Kakashi. Kakashi ducked just in time the sword then got stuck in the ground and Zabuza switched hands and spun his leg and kicked Kakashi and Kakashi went flying. 'Now' Zabuza thought as he grabbed his sword free from the ground and charged at Kakashi. He then realized 'Caltrops…' And he was forced to stop. "How idiotic." He then turned and jumped and Kakashi fell into the water.

"Sensei!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura was slightly shaking '_The _Kakashi-sensei was… kicked away?'

Sasuke was also slightly shocked. "His hand-to-hand combat skill is superb, too."

Ai was just staring at the fight. 'Well this won't be ending anytime soon.'

Kakashi slowly then came to the surface of the water. 'What's with this water? It's heavy for some reason.' Zabuza then repapered behind Kakashi and did some hand seals.

"Baka." Kakashi eyes widened and Zabuza finished his seals. "The Hydro-Prison technique." Kakashi then turned around.

"Shoot." Kakashi was then stuck in a water ball…'I thought I could use the water as cover, but it turned out to be a mistake on my part.' (Interruption it appears that Kakashi forgot that Zabuza was a water Ninja -.-) Zabuza was laughing (He does that a lot) "You fell for it. This is a special prison that you can't escape from. You give me a hard time when you're moving. Now then, Kakashi… I'm going to finish you off later. First, I'm going to get rid of them." Zabuza then turned forward with his hand still in the water and made a hand seal. "The water clone technique."

Kakashi lifted his head. "I didn't think he was this strong…" A water clone then surfaced from the water. Zabuza laughed some more. "The four of you have forehead protectors on as if you think you're ninja. But ninja refers to someone who has gone through numerous life and death situations. In other words, you can call yourself a ninja when you appear in my bingo book." His clone made another hand seal "You four aren't ninja."

Naruto was shaking uncontrollably 'He disappeared again.' Naruto was then kicked back by Zabuza his forehead protector flew off his head and onto the ground and Zabuza stepped on it.

"You're just kids." Everyone turned to what happened in shock.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

Kakashi then yelled to everyone. "Everyone! Get Tazuna-san and run! You can't win against him!" Naruto was shaking on the ground. "He can't move as long as he has me trapped in this hydro-prison." Sakura wasn't shaking as much. "He won't be able to use his water clone once you get away from him!" Tazuna was sweating "Run now!"

Sasuke was shaking slightly 'Run? You've got to be kidding. When you got caught, that was no longer an option. Even if we run, Zabuza will get us sooner or later since we won't have you we'll be annihilated." His eyes narrowed "Even if we re-form the swastika formation, it's impossible to block his attacks.' Sasuke remembered from before he then looked over to Naruto. 'So in the end, we don't have much of a choice." He looked over to Sakura and Ai unlike every one else she didn't seem faced by anything. 'In order for us to survive, we have to save you!' "We have to do it." Ai looked over to Sasuke with a blank expression. And then he charged at Zabuza.

Zabuza reached for his sword. Sasuke threw many shriken at him. They all spun towards Zabuza and with one swipe Zabuza blocked all of them. Sasuke then jumped after that. Zabuza then looked up at Sasuke coming in on him. "This is the spot1" Sasuke yelled.

"Too easy." Zabuza stated as Sasuke came at him. Zabuza then caught him by the neck and threw him.

"You baka!" Ai yelled as she went and caught him just in time but then skidded across the ground as well.

Sakura turned back to them with her fists in front of her mouth "Ai! Sasuke!" She yelled.

Naruto looked back at what happened "Sasuke got…" He then looked back at Zabuza and started shaking even more. 'This is a Jounin… a real ninja. I have to run. At this rate… we'll… we'll be killed for sure!" He turned around but a pain hit him from his hand. "Ouch!" He then looked at his hand and remembered what he did.

_He stabbed the kunai into his hand "I vow by the pain in my left hand." Drip "I'm never going to do something" drip "that will require someone to help me." Drip "I'm never going to be frightened and try to back out of things." _

_Sasuke then appeared "Are you hurt..." He then turned back to Naruto "Mr. Scaredy Cat?" _

"_I'm not going to lose to Sasuke." _

Naruto looked at Zabuza's foot were his forehead protector was.

And another Flash Back _Naruto and Iruka were sitting at the Ramen stand "Sensei, can I put on that Konoha forehead protector?" Naruto asked Iruka._

_Iruka put his hand on his forehead protector "Oh, this? No. This is proof that you graduated school and that you're a real ninja."_

_We go to one other flash back were Iruka was against a tree injured. "Naruto, come here for a second. I want to give you something." Naruto was then wearing Iruka's headband "Congratulations. You graduate." _

_We then see Kakashi in the next flash back "it's because the four of you are just kids who don't even deserve to be ninja's" In the next one was when he was on top of Sasuke and he put his kunai away and got off of him. "In every mission, you put your life on the line." He then walked away. And in the next flashback of him he says "You pass!"_

_Now lets flash back to one or two chapters ago "But I'm not the kid who used to pull pranks anymore!"_

_And one that was before that "I'm going to surpass the title of Hokage. And make everyone in the village recognize my existence."_

Yay were back to the plot Naruto is getting up from the ground 'That's right… I became a ninja.' Naruto stood up all the way. 'And I vowed that I wouldn't run away anymore!' His grip tightened 'I won't run anymore!' Naruto then charged at Zabuza.

"Baka! Stop!" Kakashi yelled.

"No he's gona get himself hurt!" Sakura said with her hands griped together. Ai who was standing between her and Sasuke was completely confused by these people.

Zabuza humped "Baka." He simply stated as Naruto charged at him. Blood flew into the air and Naruto went flying back towards the others.

Sakura was afraid for Naruto's safety "You shouldn't try doing that on your own. Genins like ourselves have no way of defeating him no matter what we try!" But she stopped talking as soon as Naruto started standing up again. He was having a hard time getting up but he was holding his headband in his hand. 'He went for the forehead protector?' Now everybody just stares at him.

Naruto then finally stood up all the way. "Hey…the no-brow there… Put this in your bingo book… The man that will become the Hokage of the Hidden Village of Konoha one day…" Naruto took a deep breath and put his headband on. Zabuza was twitching with anger. "The Konoha-style ninja…" He tightened his headband. "Uzumaki Naruto!"

Kakashi who was still floating in the wonder ball… I mean water ball 'Naruto…'

Tazuna was impressed 'He looked so unreliable when I first saw him, but…'

"Sasuke, lend me your ear for a second." Naruto said to him.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"I have a plan." Naruto stated

'He came up with a plan in this situation…?' He hmped "I can't believe you want to work as a team."

"Wow a plan I love plans don't you Sakura-chan?" Ai asked smiling at her.

'How… can she stay so calm?' Sakura asked herself staring at the blond girl.

Naruto the rubbed the blood from his mouth off "Let's go wild now!" Now it's a stare off!

And there goes Zabuza laughing evilly… again! "You seem to be quite confident, but do you even have a chance for victory?"

Kakashi eyes widened 'This isn't good…' "What are you doing?! I told you to run away!" He yelled "The outcome of this battle was decided when I got caught! Run! Our mission is to protect Tazuna-san. Did you forget that?!"

Naruto turned back to Tazuna. "Old man…"

Tazuna's hat covered his eyes "Don't worry, I caused all of this in the first place. I won't say that I want to survive no matter what." He looked up to all of them "Sorry, everyone. Fight as much as you want."

Sasuke hmped again and turned towards Zabuza "That's how it is."

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked and then ug Zabuza's laughing AGAIN!!!!

"You sure don't learn, do you?" Zabuza said half laughing his evil laugh.

"What?" Naruto yelled.

"Still pretending to be ninja? When I was your age, my hands were already soaked in blood." Everyone was in shock at this statement.

Kakashi turned towards him "The Demon Zabuza."

"O It looks like you've heard of me."

Kakashi began to tell the story "A long time ago, the Hidden Village of the Mist was known as the Village of the Bloody Mist… In that village, there was an obstacle that existed to become a ninja."

"Hm So you know about the final test there." Zabuza stated

"The final test?" Naruto asked. Zabuza chuckled "Hey, what is that "final test"?"

Zabuza still chuckled and Naruto glared at him. Then Zabuza finally answered "Students killing each other." Naruto's eyes widened in shock "Friends who have eaten from the same pot are separated into groups of two and forced to fight each other…Until one of them is killed. This is done with friends that have helped each other, shared their dreams, and competed together."

Sakura had her hand to her face "That's awful…"

Ai looked disgusted "That's just sick…"

Kakashi continued the story. "Ten years ago, the Hidden Village of Mist had to go through a reformation. Because in the previous year, a monster appeared that finally decided it."

Sakura stared "A reformation…? A reformation….? What did that monster do?" She asked.

"A small boy who had not even gained the right to become a ninja…Killed more than 100 of the candidates that year, and killed them all without hesitation."

Zabuza's eyes were shadowed until he looked up. "That was fun." He then looked at Sasuke and Naruto they both flinched. And in a instant Zabuza was attacking Sasuke. Zabuza knocked him onto the ground and then elbowed him in the gut causing him to cough up blood.

Zabuza then put his foot on Sasuke. Poor Sasuke was in pain as Zabuza beat him up. "Die."

"Damn it! Shadow replication technique."(My minds too boggley to spell the Japanese version) And then many Naruto's appeared.

Zabuza didn't seem fazed "Oh, the shadow replication technique? And you replicated into quite a few. The Narutos pulled out there kunais.

"Here I come!" They all yelled. Then they all piled on top of Zabuza. Not that that did anything as soon Zabuza flung them all off of him.

Tazuna yelled "It's impossible! You can't beat a guy like that!" As the Naruto clones went sliding back the poofed away.

Naruto then went through his bag 'I can only use this method to beat him now.' He then threw something in the air "Sasuke!"

Sasuke caught it and then spun around 'I see, I see what you want to do, Naruto. It's pretty good considering it came from you!' The shuriken then unfolded "The Fuuma Shuriken, the Shadow Windmill."

Zabuza looked at him. "A shuriken won't work on me." Sasuke then threw the shuriken into the air.

"Ai!" Ai then leaped into the air after the shuriken she grabbed it and then threw it as fast as she could at Zabuza. The shuriken looked like it was going at the water clone but it soon changed directions and went towards the real one.

"I see. So you're going after the real one this time." But he then grabbed the shuriken "But it's too easy for me!" But he then looked up see another shuriken coming at him. 'Another shuriken was in the shadow of the shuriken? That's the shadow shuriken technique.'

Sakura watched the seen 'A second shuriken was in his blind spot?' The shuriken came closer to Zabuza every second until he jumped over it.

"But it's still too easy for me…" Zabuza said as he was jumping over the shuriken.

Sakura was shocked once more 'He dodged it!' But then Sasuke smirked when Zabuza dodged it. But then the shuriken poofed into Naruto. Everyone was amazed Zabuza turned to see what happened.

Naruto yelled "This is the spot!" And threw his kunai at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SM: Pop quiz what have we learned from this chapter?

Ayame: I know I know!

SM: Ayame go!

Ayame: We've learned Kakashi doesn't think things through, Naruto's a moron, Zabuza has a laughing disorder, Sakura states the obvious, and Sasuke's a bastard …. Oh yeah and Ai still doesn't realize where she is.

SM: HYAAAAAA Ayame-chan is so Cuuutteeeee. Mina-san please be patient I have projects to do sigh well see yah next time!


	9. Kakashi the Sharingan User

Disclaimer: Mina seriously if I owned anything would this be considered fan-fiction?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

****

Kakashi The Sharingan User

The kunai went forward towards Zabuza's arm. Zabuza and Kakashi were surprised at these events. In order for him to dodge the kunai he had no choice but to take his hand out of the water. The kunai still got him right under his eye and a little blood trickled out. Zabuza turned in Rage to through the Shadow Shuriken he had caught earlier at Naruto who was still in the air. "You damn kid!" He yelled. But the Kakashi stopped the twirling shuriken with the back of his fist. Blood and water trickled down his body. Naruto then fell into the water. Kakashi glared at Zabuza and Zabuza's eyes widened.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura cried with joy at seeing her teacher finally free from the water prison. Naruto the surfaced from the water.

"Naruto, your plan was impressive." Kakashi complemented. "You have all sure grown." Naruto laughed.

"I used the shadow replication technique to hide the fact that I transformed into a Fuuma shuriken. I didn't do it to defeat Zabuza. I left one of my replicas, and I transformed into a Fuuma shuriken. Then my replica threw me, now a Fuuma shuriken, to Sasuke. Sasuke noticed that it was me right after he caught it. Then he took out his own shuriken to use the Shadow shuriken technique. He passed the shuriken on to Ai to through since she has the best aim. I hid in the Shadow of the real shuriken, and went strait for Zabuza. I knew that I couldn't beat Zabuza just by that , of course. But I thought that if I could just break the hydro-prison, maybe things would turn around. We were also able to get rid of the water clone, so it was a success!"

Sasuke was smirking "It was just luck."

Tazuna yelled in rage. "It was luck!?"

Sasuke nodded "Yeah cause Ai had no clue what was going on."

Ai nodded twice smiling "It's true!"

Sakura just stared. 'But being able to pull off such nice teamwork in a situation like this is… But Ai dislikes Sasuke she said so herself and the other two hate each other so much, too.' She thought

"I lost myself temporarily and cancelled the hydro-prison technique… " Zabuza started but was interrupted by Kakashi.

"No. You didn't cancel the technique… You were forced to." Zabuza glared when Kakashi spoke. Sasuke got back into a defense stance and Naruto laughed still in the water. "Let me just tell you that the same technique won't work against me twice." Blood was still trickling down his hand from blocking the shuriken. "What are you going to do now?" Tazuna, Sasuke, Sakura and Ai all stared wanting to know what was going to happen next.

Sasuke broke the silence. "Sakura, Ai, don't let your guard down." They both nodded and moved so they could shield Tazuna if necessary. Zabuza and Kakashi were having a stare down but the Zabuza closed the shuriken back to it's original form so he could bring more force down on to Kakashi's hand. Kakashi knocked the shuriken away so it went flying into the air. They both then jumped backwards into the air. Zabuza then made a hand sign. Kakashi's sharingan eye dilated.

Sasuke stared with aw "Sharingan…" They both then landed in the water. Both Kakashi and Zabuza were doing hand seals at a fast speed. They were both doing the same hand seals and the same time. The water was bubbling the stopped on the seal for bird and then. The water began to form starting as blobs and into dragons.

They both shouted at the same time. "Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" (Water element: water dragon bullet) The water dragons intertwined with one another. Over and over again until they collided into one another. The collision caused a giant wave it over turned Naruto who was still in the water and then the wave crashed on to the shore soaking everyone up to their waists. The water dragons still fought with one another until they both exploded.

'He formed that many seals in just a few seconds, and copied them perfectly.' Sasuke thought

'What is this? Is this a ninja technique?' Thought Sakura.

'God I'm getting so wet. I'm probably going to get a cold from this.' Thought Ai. Naruto resurfaced in the water. He was amazed by the battle. Kakashi was blocking Zabuza's huge sword by just using a kunai. The water came down all around them.

'Something's weird… What's going on…?' Zabuza thought. 'Sharingan is supposed to be an ability where the user memorizes the opponent's technique and copies it. But… The technique was executed at the same time. Did he…'

Behind everyone in a tree someone was watching the fight. Zabuza and Kakashi continued but it still seemed to be a stand off. 'This guy…' The both then jumped back everyone watched in aw and the mysterious stranger watched silently in the tree. On the water Zabuza and Kakashi circled each other every position Zabuza made Kakashi made. Tazuna was bewildered.

"He's moving just like him! And with such perfect timing!"

"What's going on?" Sakura asked no one in particular. Ai shook her head as in saying she didn't know. Sasuke was silent as he watched.

'This guy… My movement is being perfectly…' He thought as he moved his arm only to be mimicked by Kakashi.

"… predicted by him." Kakashi finished off his thought.

'Nani? He read what I was going to say in my mind?' He stared at Kakashi's sharingan and made another movement. 'Damn it, this guy…'

Kakashi made the same movement. "…has such unpleasant eyes, right?" Kakashi finished his thought again.

Zabuza moved to make a hand seal "What your doing is just copying. Nothing original."

"You can't beat me, you monkey." They both said at the same time. Zabuza became really nervous as he began to make hand seals.

"I'll make it so that you'll never open that copycat mouth of yours again!" He finished up his hand seals but then he saw something appear behind Kakashi. 'That's…' The shadow turned out to be himself 'Me? That can't be. Is he using an illusionary technique?' Kakashi continued the hand seals and then.

"Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu!" (Water Element: Grand Waterfall) His sharingan eye spun.

"N-Nani?" Zabuza was caught completely off guard. The water then came rushing at him. "This can't be!" Zabuza was washed away by the water's strength. 'I was the one who tried to execute the technique, but I couldn't…' The water broke trees. Zabuza tried to swim against the currant '… keep up with his technique!' He lost the battle to the currant just like he lost the battle to Kakashi. The water went far tearing up the ground and the trees. Everyone blocked themselves from the water and Naruto was once again pushed under the water he resurfaced only to be pushed back under the waves eventually pushed him to shore were he grabbed onto a branch. Our mysterious stranger in the tree vanished in mist. As the water began to disperse Zabuza was stuck against a tree. Kunai flew and all stabbed him in different places. Kakashi was above him in the tree.

"This is the end." He spoke. The water roared as it receded. Zabuza turned his head towards Kakashi.

"Why…?" He asked. "Can you see the future?

"Yeah." Kakashi replied. He brought up his kunai. "Your going to die." Just then two needles flew and hit Zabuza in the neck he bled. Everyone was shocked at what happened even Kakashi. He turned around to see a boy in the tree wearing a mask. Zabuza's body then fell to the ground.

"It was true. He did die." The boy spoke. Everyone stared and Naruto finally pulled himself out of the water. Naruto looked at the boy and then down a Zabuza's dead body. Kakashi the jumped down next to Zabuza's body. He checked Zabuza's pulse on his neck.

"He really is dead." He then looked back up at the boy.

The boy bowed his head. "Thank you very much. I was looking for a chance to kill Zabuza."

"That mask… If I remember correctly, you must be a hunter-nin from the Hidden Village of the Mist." Kakashi stated.

The boy lifted his head. "You are very well informed." Naruto then ran over to the rest of his squad.

"A hunter-nin?"

"Don't worry Naruto you have nothing worry about… but I guess it would have helped if you didn't sleep through the lesson at the academy. " Ai stated and everyone sweat dropped. "Hunter-nins are those who assassinate exiled ninja like Zabuza who go against the village they were born in. It's done to conceal any secret of their village."

Sakura poked Ai. "Um if I remember correctly didn't you sleep through the lesson two."

Ai sweat dropped and scratched the back of her head. "Yeah that's true, but I've read a lot of books and scrolls on many subjects." Sakura shook her head.

"Yes, I am a member of the pursuing ninja unit that hunt exiled ninja." The boy stated.

Kakashi stared at him. 'From his height and voice, he must not be that different from Naruto and the others. Yet, he is a hunter-nin.' The wind blew as he stared at the boy. 'He's no ordinary kid.' Naruto ran up closer to the tree he once again looked at Zabuza and then back at the boy.

"Who the hell are you?!" He yelled and pointed at the boy. Everyone stared at this sudden outburst. "Who are you?!" He yelled again.

Kakashi stood up "Calm down Naruto. He's not an enemy."

Naruto turned to Kakashi. "That's not what I'm asking! But… Zabuza was killed!" Kakashi then walked over to him. "He… he was so strong, but he was killed so easily by a kid that's not that different from me! We… we look like idiots! I can't accept this!"

"I understand how you can't believe it. But this is real." Kakashi then patted him on the head. "In this world, there are kids who are younger than you… and stronger than me." The boy then disappeared and repapered next to Zabuza. He then lifted Zabuza by the arm and put it over his shoulder.

"Your battle ends here for now. I must go and dispose of this corpse. It's a body filled with secrets. If you'll excuse me." He then vanished with Zabuza's body.

"He disappeared…" Kakashi then put his head band back over his eye. Naruto then ran over to were they were.

"He's not around here anymore." Kakashi stated.

Naruto then came down to his knees and began punching the ground. "What was that?" He kept punching the ground. "What were we…?!"

"Naruto…" Sakura was about to go and stop him but Ai put her arm out and shook her head.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" He was going to punch the ground again. "Damn it!" Kakashi caught his arm.

"Things like this happen when you are a ninja. If you don't like it make it up next time." Naruto then just sat there. "Our mission hasn't ended yet. We need to take Tazuna-san to his house."

Tazuna grabbed his hat and laughed. "Sorry about that everyone! Just rest at my house!"

"All right, let's cheer up and go!" Kakashi started walking but all of a sudden fell to the ground. In Kakashi's mind you could hear a girl's voice 'You over did it again huh?'

Everyone then ran over to Kakashi except for Ai who was staring off into space. "What? What happened?" Sakura asked.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto called.

Ai looked around 'Why do I have the weird feeling like…' Her thoughts were interrupted.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled.

Back at Gatoh's headquarters

The girl with white hair was standing so we could only see her back. "I'm glad we had this chat. I'm so happy we came to an understanding Gatoh." Gatoh was standing behind her holding his neck. "Oh and make sure you give your special unit a stern talking to seeing as they failed your little objective."

Gatoh glared at her as she walked out the door. "Yeah I herd ya." 'I hate that girl.' The girl laughed as she left the room.


End file.
